


Laureline - Der Leidensweg des Fred Weasley

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, BAMF Hermione Granger, Brotherly Love, Dreams & Schemes, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Madness, Magic Tricks, Mystery Character(s), POV Fred Weasley, Past Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Seduction, Seductive Hermione Granger, Surprise Kissing, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: „Hermine ist eine Freundin von mir.“ Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er Hermine Granger die Hand gegeben. Oder sie ihm. „Mein Name ist Laureline.“Eine Fremione-Kopfgeister-Geschichte.Hermine Granger (oder auch nicht Hermine Granger) x Fred Weasley (ziemlich sicher Fred Weasley)
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Laureline

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist auch als Hörbuch auf meinem YouTube-Channel verfügbar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sOlMtbvJYF8

**LAURELINE**   
  
** _ Der Leidensweg des Fred Weasley _ **   
  
**I – Laureline**

  
  
Er misstraute seinen eigenen Augen. Vor dem Fenster, das er seit einigen Wochen sein Fenster nennen durfte, stand Hermine Granger. In ihren Haaren war eine alberne, rosafarbene Schleife befestigt und zwischen ihren Lippen steckte eine orange glimmende Zigarette. Es war früh am Tag und Fred Weasley war kein Morgenmensch, aber eine derartige Halluzination hatte ihn in den letzten achtzehn Jahren seines Lebens noch nicht heimgesucht.  
  
Er rieb sich mit seinen Fäusten durch die Augen, doch das Bild veränderte sich nicht. Einen Augenblick zögerte er aus dem Laden, seinem eigenen Laden, hinaus auf die Straße zu gehen und Hermine anzusprechen. Er hatte Angst. Aber aus welchem Grund sollte sie hier sein, wenn nicht, um ihn und George zu besuchen? Bislang war zwar niemand aus ihrer Familie hier gewesen, aber es würde zu Hermine passen, ein bisschen eher als alle anderen da zu sein. In dem letzten Brief seiner Mutter hatte nicht gestanden, dass Hermine im Fuchsbau angekommen war, aber er ging davon aus, dass sie dort war. Es war Sommer.  
  
Nicht ohne Bedenken öffnete er die Tür und näherte sich dem rauchenden Mädchen. Aus dem Laden heraus hatte er nur ihr Profil sehen können, aber nun war es ganz unverkennbar, dass es wirklich Hermine war. Auch, wenn sie irgendwie anders aussah als noch vor einem halben Jahr, doch das konnte durchaus an dem ungewöhnlichen Haarschmuck und der Zigarette liegen. „So früh schon unterwegs?“ Der Bordstein schimmerte feucht. Es hatte in dieser Nacht geregnet. „Und dann auch noch ohne Aufsicht. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und das nur wegen Ihnen, Miss Granger.“  
  
Das Mädchen lächelte ihn an. Sie schnippte taktvoll ein bisschen Asche in eine kleine Pfütze. „Sie müssen mich mit jemandem verwechseln, Sir.“ Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Hermine versuchte ihm wortgewandt zu begegnen. Manchmal – wenn ein Scherz unter ihrer Würde war – dann begnügte sie sich damit ihn anzubrüllen und ihn einen Idioten zu nennen, aber manchmal gab sie sich auch richtig Mühe mit dem, was sie sagte. Also spielte er mit.  
  
„Oh Verzeihung, Miss. Wer sind Sie dann, wenn nicht die ehrenwerte Miss Hermine Granger?“ Ihr Lächeln wurde ein wenig breiter und sie warf die halb fertig gerauchte Zigarette zu Boden.  
  
„Hermine ist eine Freundin von mir.“ Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er Hermine Granger die Hand gegeben. Oder sie ihm. So förmlich gingen Menschen unter 30 selten miteinander um. „Mein Name ist Laureline.“   
  
Eigentlich hatte er ihr einen Handkuss verpassen und sie damit aus dem Konzept bringen wollen, aber er wagte es nicht den Handrücken dieses Mädchens mit seinem Mund zu berühren, wenn sie ihn so eindringlich ansah. Darum schüttelte er ihre Hand nur, zwei Sekunden, vielleicht drei. Kurz und feige.  
  
Sie sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie nach diesem Handschlag bereit, aus der Rolle zu fallen, also wagte er es auch nicht. „Und, Laureline, was führt dich her?“  
  
„Ich habe gehört, dass man hier gut unterhalten wird.“ Dieser Satz passte so wenig zu Hermine Granger, dass er sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte, obwohl sie so aussah als würde sie ein ernsthaftes Anliegen hervorbringen. Wie konnte sie das sagen ohne wenigstens zu grinsen? „Oder ist das nur ein Gerücht?“ Aus ihrer Jackentasche – die Jacke kannte er sogar, sie trug sie schon seit zwei Jahren immer dann, wenn andere Menschen in kurzärmeligen T-Shirts herumliefen – holte sie eine zweite Zigarette, die sie mühelos ansteckte.   
  
„Es ist kein Gerücht. Allerdings sind brennende Gegenstände, die nicht von uns hergestellt wurden, in unseren Räumlichkeiten nicht gestattet.“ Es irritierte ihn, dass die mustergültige, sechzehnjährige Hermine hier vor ihm stand und unbeschwert – und ohne zu Husten – rauchte.   
  
„Dann werden Sie noch ein paar Minuten auf mich warten müssen, Mr. Weasley.“  
  
„Fred. Ich bin Fred.“ Als wüsste sie das nicht längst. Anders als Ron oder seine eigene Mutter, war Hermine immer sicher mit wem von ihnen sie sprach. Oder sie tat überzeugend so.   
  
„Sehr erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen. Hermine hat mir viel von dir erzählt.“ Der Wechsel der Anrede befremdete ihn nicht mehr, als der Inhalt ihrer Aussage. Mit einem Mal fragte er sich, ob Hermine nicht vielleicht eine Zwillingsschwester hatte, aber nein. Das hätte sie erzählt. Ihre Augen funkelten belustigt.  
  
„Ach, hat sie das?“ Hermine, nein, Laureline nickte. „Und, was sagt sie so?“   
  
„Sie meint, du wärst lustig. Aber nicht so lustig, wie du glaubst. Außerdem sagte sie, du hättest ein Talent dafür dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Stimmt das?“ Er verbiss sich ein Lachen. Wenn Hermine nicht gerade keifte, dozierte oder schrie, dann klang ihre Stimme ganz anders. Irgendwie rauchig und so … neugierig. Als wäre sie ehrlich an einer Antwort interessiert. Als wäre es nicht nur irgendein bodenloser Scherz, von dem er nicht so genau wusste, was sie damit erreichen wollte.  
  
„Das stimmt durchaus.“  
  
„Dann könnte ich deine Unterstützung gebrauchen.“  
  
„Wozu?“ Allmählich wurde er stutzig.  
  
„Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Schatz. Er ist hier in der Winkelgasse versteckt und ich fürchte, ich kann ihn alleine nicht finden.“ Vielleicht hatten Ron, Hermine und Ginny seine Feuerwhiskeyvorräte entdeckt und geplündert? Schwankte sie? Nein. Sie stand mit beiden Füßen fest aus dem Boden. „Wirst du mir helfen?“ Ihre Augen funkelten abenteuerlustig und er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck von seinem eigenen Spiegelbild. Es würde etwas Großartiges passieren. Etwas Großartiges und Katastrophales.  
  
„Sicher, Laureline.“  
  


* * *

  
  
„Warum möchtest du da rein?!“ Als er Laureline gefolgt war, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn in die Nokturngasse führen würde. In Zeiten, in denen sogar die Winkelgasse eine düstere Atmosphäre heimsuchte, ging man doch nicht freiwillig in die abgründige Parallelstraße! Und wenn man es doch aus Versehen tat, dann kehrte man so schnell wie möglich um, und betrat nicht gleich Borgin&Burkes! Den am wenigsten vertrauenerweckenden Einzelhändler, den es in London gab.  
  
„Hast du etwa Angst? Hermine hat behauptet, du wärst furchtlos.“  
  
„Hermine, das hier ist nicht witzig. Das hier ist die Nokturngasse.“  
  
„Ich weiß, wo wir sind. Aber du weißt offensichtlich immer noch nicht, dass ich nicht Hermine Granger bin.“ Offensichtlich nicht. Hermine würde nie so ein Risiko eingehen und sich unverschleiert in die Nokturngasse begeben. Sie dürfte ja nicht mal zaubern, wenn es drauf ankäme. „Wenn du mich nicht begleiten willst, dann warte wenigstens hier auf mich. Wenn ich in fünf Minuten nicht zurück bin, dann kommst du nach. Ja?“  
  
Fünf Minuten. Um Himmels Willen. In fünf Minuten konnte alles passieren! Unauffällig kniff er sich in den Unterarm, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht einfach nur schlecht träumte.  
  
„Okay.“ Er hatte keine Uhr, aber das bemerkte er erst, als sie durch die mit dunklen Vorhängen verhangene Glastür stolziert war. Stolziert. Als würde man sie königlich empfangen. Er hatte das Bedürfnis zu schreien. Seit wann benahm sich Hermine Granger – oder Laureline, was sollte das denn?! - so unberechenbar? Seit wann war er derjenige, der sich verschaukeln ließ? Von ihr?!   
  
Im Stillen begann er bis 300 zu zählen. Er hatte abwechselnd das Gefühl die Zahlen zu gehetzt oder zu langsam zu denken, sodass er schließlich anfing sie zu flüstern. Als er die 257 gerade verschluckte, kam Hermine mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Sie hatte eine graue Papiertüte dabei, in der etwas raschelte.  
  
„Was hast du da drin?“  
  
„Meine Waffen.“ Bedenkenlos und auf offener Straße hielt sie ihm die Tüte hin. Er linste hinein und sah nur Stoff. Rosafarbene Seide und schwarzen Tüll.   
  
„Ein Ballkleid?“  
  
„Ein Kostüm.“ Langsam aber sicher gab er die Hoffnung auf, dass sie noch irgendetwas Sinnvolles von sich geben würde.  
  
„Um meinem Bruder aufzufallen?“ Es war ein erbärmlicher Versuch die Laureline-Fassade anzugreifen, aber ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein. Und es war schließlich kein Geheimnis, dass Hermine und Ron früher oder später zueinander finden würde, wenn sein kleiner Bruder aufhören würde sich so unsäglich unfähig zu verhalten. Es wäre Hermine nicht zu verdenken, wenn sie den Prozess mit ein bisschen auffälliger Unterwäsche beschleunigen wollen würde. Wobei es immer noch ein Rätsel war, warum sie ihn als Einkaufsbegleitung benötigte. Und warum sie diese Unterwäsche bei Borgin&Burkes erwarb.  
  
Laureline war nicht gekränkt, sondern empört. „Ich würde mich nie an Ronald heranmachen! Ich kenne ihn doch nicht einmal. Für was für ein Mädchen hältst du mich?“ Für ein ziemlich verrücktes Mädchen.  
  
„Du kennst Ron nicht?“  
  
„Oh nein.“ Sie seufzte, nahm ihm die Tüte wieder ab und spazierte beschwingt in Richtung des Durchgangs zur Winkelgasse. „Ich kenne ihn nur aus Hermines Erzählungen, genau wie dich!“ Im Laufen drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Aber von dir redet sie ungleich mehr!“  
  
„Witzig, Hermine, wirklich witzig.“ Sie strahlte ihn an und ging rückwärts in die Dunkelheit, hinter der die Winkelgasse auf sie wartete.  
  
„Du hast es immer noch nicht begriffen. Ich bin Laureline.“  
  
Sie wurde von den Schatten verschluckt und als er sich mit angehaltenem Atem und einem lächerlich laut schlagenden Herzen durch den dunklen Abschnitt gewagte hatte, stand er alleine auf dem schäbigsten Gehweg in der Winkelgasse. Die magische Einkaufsmeile war leergefegt und kein Mensch war zu sehen. Die meisten Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt worden und das riesige Logo von „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze“ kam ihm mit einem Mal unangemessen grell vor.  
  
Es war noch nicht einmal neun Uhr morgens und er war so wach, dass er glaubte, wahnsinnig werden zu müssen. Er war alleine. Laureline war nicht mehr da. Und Hermine war vielleicht nie hier gewesen.


	2. Voyeur

**II – Voyeur**

  
  
  
Bis zum Mittag hatte Fred sich davon überzeugt, dass er einen sehr lebhaften Traum gehabt hatte. Den ganzen Vormittag verirrten sich Dutzende Kunden in den Laden und er hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. George bemerkte nicht, dass er mit den Gedanken oft ganz woanders war. Nicht bei Instant-Finsternispulver, Tagtraum-Zaubern und Lakritzzauberstäben, sondern bei Laureline.  
  
Ungefähr eine halbe Stunde vor Ladenschluss betrat sein persönliches Schreckgespenst den Laden. Angelina Johnson. Ohne ihre Freundinnen. Ohne ihre Eltern. Er hatte die unnachahmliche Fähigkeit entwickelt, sie zu sehen, bevor sie ihn sah und deshalb verschwand er umgehend im Lager als sein Radar anschlug. George würde es schon schaffen sie zwei oder dreimal zum Lachen zu bringen, sodass ihre Laune nicht ganz so miserabel wäre, wenn er aus dem Hintergrund dazu käme.  
  
Angelina war sauer auf ihn, aus absolut verständlichen Gründen. Nachdem sie vor anderthalb Jahren zusammen zum Weihnachtsball gegangen waren, hatten sie erst einige Hogsmeadeverabredungen gehabt und waren schließlich so etwas wie ein Paar gewesen. Sie hatten sich gut verstanden und er mochte Angelina, selbst wenn sie manchmal etwas harsch und nicht besonders mädchenhaft war. Bevor sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, um den Laden zu eröffnen, hatte er geglaubt, es sei nur vernünftig und edel ihr zu erklären, dass sie wohl nicht wirklich so etwas wie eine Fernbeziehung führen würden. Dabei hatte er nicht berücksichtigt, dass Angelina in den letzten Monaten Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hatte und nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie sich trennen würden, besonders nicht, weil sie – so hatte sie es ihm erklärt – nach ihrem Abschluss ja so viel zusammen sein könnten wie sie wollten.  
  
Und jetzt waren sie nicht zusammen, sondern gingen einander aus dem Weg. Wenigstens war das bisher so gewesen. Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass Angelina ausgerechnet an diesem Tag seine Gesellschaft suchte. Laureline war verwirrend genug gewesen.  
  
Vorsichtig legte er eines der Langziehohren an die Tür des Lagers, um zu erfahren, was Angelina hertrieb. Und, um die diplomatischen Bemühungen seines Bruders nicht zu verpassen.  
  
„Hey, George!“ Eine Pause, vermutlich wurde George gedrückt. „Der Laden sieht toll aus.“  
  
„Danke.“ Einsilbigkeit, die aus Angst wuchs.   
  
„Und, wo steckt deine bessere Hälfte?“ Fast besonnen.  
  
„Fred ist im Lagerraum … und macht Inventur. Hochkonzentriertes Zählen.“  
  
„Ich verstehe. Ich sollte ihn also besser nicht stören?“ Angelina war alles andere als begriffsstutzig. Das hatte er auch immer an ihr gemocht. Manche Mädchen waren furchtbar dämlich.  
  
„Lieber nicht. Am Ende fehlt ein Bluffknaller und wir müssen gegen den Dieb vor Gericht ziehen!“  
  
„Und ein Justizskandal so kurz nach der Eröffnung wären natürlich ein Imageschaden.“  
  
„Ganz genau. Wir wollen intelligenten Witz verbreiten, keinen schnöden Tratsch.“  
  
„Sehr löblich.“ Räuspern. Anonymes Rascheln. „Und, zeigst du mir alles? Oder hast du gerade zu tun?“  
  
„Aber nicht doch! Für Sie habe ich immer Zeit, Miss Johnson.“ George war schon immer gut darin gewesen, seine Schwäche für Angelina so weit zu verbergen, dass er nur ausgewählte Gelegenheiten zum glanzvollen Flirten nutzte. Und es war sehr ehrenwert Freds Arsch zu retten, indem er ein bisschen Süßholz raspelte. Angelina kicherte und Fred stellte das Zuhören ein.  
  
Das Hinterzimmer, in dem er sich befand, hatte nur ein kleines, ungeliebtes Fenster, aus dem man in eine schäbige Ecke der Winkelgasse blicken konnte, in der sich an vielen Tagen derselbe, in Fetzen gekleidete Mann aufhielt. Es war eine Verzweiflungstat, der Wunsch nach ein bisschen Sonnenlicht und Sauerstoff, der ihn dazu trieb das quietschende Fenster einen Spalt aufzuhebeln und durch die erblindeten Scheiben hinauszusehen.  
  
Ein Blitz fuhr durch seinen ganzen Körper, als er einen fremdvertrauten Hauch von rosafarbenem Tüll sah. Laureline. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Das Mädchen, das nicht Hermine Granger war, stand in einem schwarz-rosa-gemusterten Kleid vor seinem Fenster und sah ihn geradewegs an. Hatte ihn beim Lauschen und Verstecken beobachtet. Sie winkte ihm zu. Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl zerrte er an dem alten Fensterrahmen, um seinen Kopf herausstecken zu können. Er verrenkte sich fast den Hals und brachte sie damit zum Lachen.  
  
„Schickes Kleid.“  
  
„Findest du wirklich?“ Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Es war ein Kleidungsstück, das Hermine Granger nie im Leben tragen würde. Es ließ ein bisschen zu tief blicken – und es gab zu seinem Erstaunen tatsächlich etwas zu sehen! – und war ein wenig zu kostümhaft. Niemand trug mehr solche Kleider, wenigstens nicht in ihrem Alter.  
  
„Nein. Eigentlich sieht‘s schräg aus.“  
  
„Schräg?“ Sie drehte sich im Kreis und der Rock des Kleides flog lustig um sie herum. Sie trug diese Strümpfe, die aus dünnem Stoff waren und bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels reichten. Er hatte auf Hermine Grangers Oberschenkel gestarrt. Er fühlte sich direkt ein bisschen pervers. „Also sehe ich nicht gut aus?“  
  
„Du siehst … anders … aus.“  
  
„Anders als?“  
  
„Anders als sonst.“  
  
„Wir haben uns doch heute erst kennengelernt.“ Das Spiel war also noch nicht beendet. Das hätte er sich ja denken können. Hermine war stur. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser Dickschädel Ron mindestens fünf, wenn nicht sogar zehn Jahre seines Lebens kosten würde.  
  
„Okay, okay. Dann siehst du eben nicht anders aus, sondern nur schräg.“  
  
„Schräg. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was du damit ausdrücken willst.“  
  
„Na schön, du siehst ein bisschen obszön aus. Als wärst du auf eine unseriöse Teeparty eingeladen.“ Ihm kam ein schräger Gedanke. „Ist das hier ein Rollenspiel?“  
  
„Ein Rollenspiel?“ Sie kicherte. Hermine Granger kicherte tatsächlich. „Nein, wie ungezogen du bist!“  
  
„Nein, nein, um Himmels Willen, nein! So was meinte ich gar nicht! Ein Spiel mit Kostümen … so ein … ein Theaterstück. Ein bisschen wie ein Theaterstück. Ist das hier Theater?“  
  
„Es ist kein Theater. Es ist nur ein Kleid.“  
  
„Und wo willst du damit hin?“  
  
„Willst du das wirklich wissen?“  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm klar, dass seine Antwort kriegsentscheidend war. So gut es in den Fensterrahmen eingeklemmt möglich war, zuckte er mit den Schultern. Um lässig zu wirken.  
  
„Klar.“  
  
„Dann komm mit.“  
  
„Ich kann nicht raus.“  
  
„Musst du arbeiten?“  
  
„Nein … also ja, auch … aber Angelina ist da. Und ich kann nicht einfach da raus spazieren.“  
  
„Dann musst du wohl klettern.“  
  
„Klettern?“ Sein Kopf passte kaum durch das Fenster, wie sollte er sich dann ganz hindurchzwängen?  
  
„Oder du lässt mich gehen.“  
  
Das war – nur der Teufel wusste warum – keine Option. Laureline, Hermine, wer immer sie auch war, war auf eine eigentümliche Art faszinierend. Ein Alien. Wenig elegant kletterte er auf einen Karton, der einigermaßen stabil aussah und riskierte es seine Fortpflanzungsorgane dauerhaft zu beschädigen, indem er ein Bein über den Fensterrahmen hievte und sich umständlich hinüberstemmte. Ihr Kichern untermalte seine Landung auf dem Gehweg, der unter dem Fenster verlief.  
  
So würdevoll wie möglich rappelte er sich auf, klopfte sich – weil man das so machte – seine Hände an der Hose ab und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie ließ sich nicht lange bitten und griff seine Hand. Beinahe hätte er sie schreiend weggezogen. Hermine Granger stand wirklich in absolut zweifelhafter Kleidung vor ihm. Nein, sie ging. Sie ging in eine der Gassen, die tiefer in das magische London führten, und sie nahm ihn mit.  
  
Sie riss ihn mit.


	3. Cesire's Room

**III – Cesire's Room**

  
  
  
Er folgte ihr blindlings durch die verworrenen Straßen und die unrunden Ecken. Sie schien sich hier auszukennen und er entschied sich, seine neugierigen Fragen zu unterdrücken bis sie irgendwo ankamen. Sie irrten zielstrebig herum und er wusste längst nicht mehr wo sie waren, als sie schließlich stehen blieb.  
  
Es war schwer zu sagen, ob sie sich immer noch in einer magischen Gegend befanden, aber die Leute, die in ihrem Sichtfeld waren, sahen alle irgendwie eigenartig aus. Sie trugen lange, bunte Gewänder und glitzernde Steine zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. Manche von ihnen hatten maskenartig bemalte Gesichter. Viele gingen nicht, sondern tanzten über die Bürgersteige. Über Stock und über Stein.  
  
„Her-Laureline?“ Mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln drehte sie sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Ja, Fred?“  
  
„Wo sind wir?“  
  
„Wonderland Market. Der schönste Ort der Welt, wenn man freiwillig herkommt und der schlimmste Platz, wenn man ihn nicht verlassen darf. Hier findest du alles, was dein Herz begehrt.“ Noch immer hielt sie seine Hand, aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. „Viele bekannte Gesichter suchen das Fremde.“ Sie nickte einem Café mit schwarz gestrichenen Fenstern zu. „Wenn wir dort hineingehen, dann darfst du nicht Fred Weasley sein.“  
  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
  
„Du musst jemand anders werden. Vorübergehend … wer könntest du sein?“  
  
„Ich könnte David sein.“  
  
„David?“ Seine Einfallslosigkeit schien sie zu enttäuschen und er wollte sie auf keinen Fall enttäuschen, also überlegte er sich schnell etwas. Etwas, womit er sie vielleicht überraschen konnte.  
  
„David Bowie.“ Er hielt eine Hand vor sein Auge und malte mit dem Finger einen Blitz über die Hälfte seines Gesichts.  
  
„Ein kurioses Universum.“ Sie drückte seine Hand ein bisschen zu fest, bevor sie ihre Finger aus seinen löste. „Okay, Mr. Bowie, dann müssen wir jetzt ganz cool sein.“  
  
„Ganz cool?“ Es war nicht seine Art stumpf das zu wiederholen, was andere Menschen von sich gaben, aber sie machte es ihm schwer etwas Sinnvolles zu sagen. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Laureline stolzierte mit schwingenden Hüften – er gab sich alle Mühe nicht auf ihren Hintern zu starren, aber er versagte im Angesicht des bauschigen Tülls und des beschwingten Gangs gnadenlos – auf die Tür zu. „Cesire´s Room“ stand in ordentlichen goldenen Lettern auf der Tür. Das C hatte jemand mit einem Sticker überklebt, der die Form eines Ds hatte.  
  
Der Raum, den sie betraten, war wie ein Krankenhaus beleuchtet, aber das grelle, kalte Licht traf nicht auf weiß bemalte, sondern mit Holz verkleidete Wände. Es war sehr gemütlich auf eine unbehagliche Art und Weise. Aus einem Raum, der hinter dem sichtbaren ersten Raum lag, trat ein Mann in einem Anzug, der wieder in ein Krankenhaus passte, doch er bewegte sich mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit, dass man glauben könnte, er sei der Besitzer. „Miss Alpha. Sie kennen die Regeln.“ Er tadelte und sah dabei Fred an. „Keine Fremden.“  
  
„Er ist kein Fremder, er ist ein Gast.“  
  
„Ein zahlender Gast?“  
  
„Ein wohlhabender Gast.“ In was geriet er hier rein? In was war sie hier hereingeraten? Fred bekam zunehmend das Gefühl sich in die allergrößten Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Mit zittriger Zunge beugte er sich zu ihr vor.  
  
„Was ist das hier?“  
  
„Eine exklusive Teeparty. Ganz wie du vermutet hast.“ Das war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit eine Lüge, aber der Anzugaffe lächelte verkniffen und verschwand wieder in einem der Hinterräume. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Fred, dass es keine Möbel, geschweige denn Menschen gab. Die schrecklichen Lampen waren das einzige, was sich außer ihnen in diesem Zimmer befand. „Wenn du aufhören würdest wie ein erschossenes Kaninchen zu gucken, dann könnten wir zu unseren Tassen gehen.“  
  
Er beherrschte sich und seine Gesichtsmuskulatur und folgte ihr widerstrebend. Ihm gefiel die dumpfe, orientalische Musik nicht, die durch die Wände drang, als sie weiter in das Innere des Hauses vordrangen. Ihm gefiel die grauenvoll gemusterte Tapete nicht und der Geruch nach verdorbenen Früchten. Das Einzige, was ihm gefiel war die Tatsache, dass Laureline wieder seine Hand genommen hatte.  
  
Sie erreichten das Ende des Flures, der aus dem ersten Zimmer geführt hatte, und betraten – Laureline klopfte dreimal und als niemand antwortete, öffnete sie die Tür – einen leeren Saal. Der Boden war mit Decken und Kissen ausgelegt, sodass man bei jedem Schritt rutschte, es gab keine Fenster und an der Decke waren Muggellautsprecher befestigt, aus denen die unheilvolle Musik dröhnte, die ihn schon vor der Tür gegruselt hatte.  
  
Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen – war er es selbst gewesen? Oder der Wind? Oder ein Monster mit acht Armen und zwanzig Augen? – ließ Laureline sich rückwärts mit ausgebreiteten Armen fallen. Ihr Aufprall müsste dumpf und schmerzhaft sein, aber sie seufzte nur ein wenig auf.  
  
Er ging in die Knie und setzte sich neben sie. „Leg dich hin.“ Er gehorchte ihr. Sein Gehirn konnte keine eigenen Entscheidungen mehr treffen. „Nein, ein bisschen weiter nach rechts. Nicht so nah bei mich.“ Er tat das, was sie sagte.  
  
Sie lagen schweigend nebeneinander und er hatte Angst seine Augen zu schließen, also sah er an die Decke. Er erinnerte sich an Hogwarts und den Sternenhimmel, der über der großen Halle gewesen war. Auch hier blickte man direkt ins Universum. In einen Nachthimmel, obwohl es noch nicht dunkel sein konnte. Die Sterne zwinkerten und flackerten, als wären sie von einem kaputten Lichtzauber geschaffen worden, wer wusste schon, ob sie nicht genau das waren. Kaputt.  
  
„Warum kommst du her?“  
  
„Um mich auszuruhen.“  
  
„Und wer war der Kerl da eben?“  
  
„Cesire.“ Eine denkbar simple Antwort. Hermine blinzelte ihn an und obwohl er das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass hier etwas ganz gehörig schief lief, sah es beinahe so aus, als würde sie sich über ihn lustig machen. „Du hast noch mehr Fragen. Frag. Du kannst alles fragen. Niemand hört dich hier.“  
  
„Was macht Cesire beruflich?“  
  
„Er erfüllt Wünsche. Nicht gegen Galleonen oder Münzen, sondern gegen andere, persönlichere Opfer.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und nickte zu dem elektrisierten Sternenhimmel hin. „Ich komme her, wenn ich träumen will. Und im Gegenzug lasse ich mich beim Träumen beobachten. Anfangs habe ich gestaunt wie viele Menschen es sich wünschen einem anderen Menschen beim Herumliegen und Starren zuzusehen, aber es ergibt Sinn. Es muss beruhigend sein.“  
  
„Du wirst beobachtet?!“  
  
„Wir werden beobachtet, David. Sie können uns sehen, aber sie hören nicht, was wir sagen. Du könntest hier stehen und deine schlimmsten Geheimnisse herausschreien … und sie wären für immer ausgesprochen, aber sicher.“  
  
Sie war verrückt. Er hatte sich darauf eingelassen mit einer Verrückten durch London zu laufen.  
  
„Bist du deshalb so angezogen? Weil dich jemand so sehen will?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Locken flogen von der einen Seite auf die andere. Als sie still hielt, war die Hälfte ihres Gesichts von durcheinander liegenden Haaren verdeckt. Er konnte gerade noch so erkennen, dass sich ihre Mundwinkel ein bisschen gehoben hatten.  
  
„Ich bin so angezogen, weil ich so aussehen will. Ich finde, es steht mir.“  
  
Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er wüsste, was er dazu sagen sollte, aber plötzlich hatte er eine Art Eingebung. Er wusste mit einem Mal, wie er ihre Sprache sprechen konnte.  
  
„Was sagt Hermine dazu, dass du herkommst?“ Laureline drehte sich zu ihm um und blinzelte ihn durch ihre Haarsträhnen an. Er bemerkte, dass ihre Augen geschminkt waren und irgendwie dunkler wirkten, als in seiner Erinnerung. Hatte Hermine Granger wirklich dunkelbraune Augen? Oder waren sie nicht eigentlich eher hellbraun … oder blau?  
  
„Sie tut so, als fände sie es verwerflich, aber insgeheim würde sie dem ganzen Stress auch gerne entkommen. Ihre Eltern sind immer so nervös, weil sie nicht verstehen, was in Hogwarts und in der Zauberwelt vor sich geht. Ginny plappert am laufenden Band über Dean Thomas und ist trotzdem eifersüchtig, weil Harry ihr Briefe schreibt und nicht Ginny. Und Harrys Briefe … Harry ist immer so wütend auf alles. Und so mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Das macht sie fertig, auch wenn sie es nicht gern zugibt. Sie hätte gerne jemanden, mit dem sie reden kann.“  
  
„Worüber will sie denn reden?“  
  
„Über das, was im Ministerium passiert ist. Über Sirius Black. Darüber, dass es einen Torbogen gibt, durch den man einfach nur hindurchstolpern muss, um zu sterben. Darüber wie leicht sterben ist. Und über Ron. Sie ist so ratlos.“ Sie seufzte. „Sie kann einem leidtun.“  
  
Die ungewohnte Auskunftsfreudigkeit von Laureline beeindruckte ihn, aber gleichzeitig hatte er Angst. Sie vertraute sich ihm an. Über Umwege. War er damit nicht automatisch dazu verpflichtet ihr zu helfen? Konnte er ihr überhaupt helfen? „Warum redet sie nicht mit dir? Ich dachte, ihr seid … äh Freundinnen.“  
  
„Oh, das sind wir auch. Aber was kann ich ihr schon sagen, was sie nicht selber weiß? Ich bin unnütz. Ich bin die unnützeste Person, die du je kennenlernen wirst.“ Urplötzlich und seiner Meinung nach absolut grundlos kicherte sie. Ihm wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass er mittlerweile doch sehr dicht neben einem leicht bekleideten Mädchen lag, das sich bisher nicht als besonders leicht zu durchschauen erwiesen hatte. „Aber wir müssen uns sputen, Mr. Bowie. Wir haben noch einen Wunsch, den wir erfüllen müssen.“  
  
Hatte er sich wirklich eingebildet, dass sie dieselbe Sprache sprechen könnten? Sie stammte nicht einmal vom selben Planeten wie er. Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt, während er immer noch auf dem Rücken lag und sich zunehmend hilflos fühlte.  
  
Als er sich aufrichten wollte, beugte sie sich plötzlich über ihn und legte ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund.


	4. Tricks

**IV – Tricks**

  
  
  
Fred Weasley hatte in seinem Leben erst zwei Mädchen geküsst, behauptete aber gerne, dass es mehr waren. Angelina Johnson hatte er logischerweise mehr als nur einmal geküsst, aber seinen ersten Kuss hatte er von einer etwas eigenartigen Slytherin bekommen, in die er vor drei Jahren unheimlich verknallt gewesen war. Bis zu diesem Tag hätte er behauptet, dass kein Kuss absurder als sein erster Kuss sein könnte, aber er hatte nicht mit Laureline gerechnet.  
  
Wenn ihn vor zwei Tagen jemand gefragt hätte, wie er einen Kuss von Hermine Granger beschreiben würde, dann hätte er ziemlich sicher wenig schmeichelhafte, blödwitzige Antworten wie „staubig“ oder „kurz“ gegeben. Wenn ihm jemand vor zwei Tagen gesagt hätte, dass Hermine Granger ihn küssen würde, dann hätte er sich totgelacht. Und jetzt zog ihm dieser leichtfertige, leichtfüßige Kuss sprichwörtlich die Schuhe aus.  
  
Als sie sich von ihm löste, drängte sich ihm die Frage auf, wem hier ein Wunsch erfüllt worden war. Nervös setzte er sich auf und sah zu dem seltsamen Sternenhimmel hin.  
  
„Wer wollte das jetzt?“ Er war aber auch ein Romantiker.  
  
„Du.“ Sie klang so selbstsicher, dass sie ihn damit fast überzeugt hätte.  
  
„Ich?“ Fast eben.  
  
„Ja. Ich hatte den Eindruck, du würdest mich gerne küssen.“ Und diesen Eindruck hatte er vermutlich bestätigt, denn er konnte sich vage daran erinnern, dass er den Kuss erwidert hatte. Seine Augen waren wahrscheinlich so groß wie Galleonen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich geirrt habe.“  
  
„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass du dich geirrt hast.“  
  
„Aber wolltest du nicht gerade nach den richtigen Worten suchen?“ Das hatte er aus irgendeinem Grund gewollt. Aber warum hatte er das gewollt?   
  
„Erwischt.“ Sie lächelte ihn unverändert an. „Können wir gehen?“  
  
„Gefällt es dir hier nicht?“  
  
„Hier ist alles so unwirklich.“  
  
„Und das ist schlecht?“   
  
„Sag mal, kennst du zufällig Luna Lovegood?“ Endlich wusste er, woran ihn diese Variante von Hermine erinnerte. Die verträumt-weisen Aussagen, die eigenartige Art sich zu bewegen und die Unberechenbarkeit erinnerten ihn an die beste Freundin seiner kleinen Schwester. Obwohl er Luna niemals als … aufreizend oder überhaupt reizend wahrgenommen hatte.   
  
„Luna Lovegood? Ist das eine echte Person oder hast du dir sie gerade ausgedacht?“  
  
„Es ist eine echte Person. Eine Freundin … oder zumindest Bekannte von Hermine. Möglicherweise hat sie ja mal von ihr gesprochen?“ Mit traurigen Augen schüttelte Laureline den Kopf. Seufzend kniete sie sich hin und sah ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.  
  
„Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie von Luna Lovegood gehört.“ Auf einmal funkelten ihre Augen bösartig und er wich ein Stückchen zurück. Da der Boden mit den eigenartigen Tüchern und Decken ausgelegt war, rutschte er nicht besonders erfolgreich und nicht besonders weit. „Ist sie hübsch?“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Luna Lovegood. Ist sie hübsch?“  
  
„Ehm … keine Ahnung.“  
  
„Du weißt nicht, ob du sie hübsch findest oder nicht, obwohl du direkt nachdem du mich geküsst hast, an sie denken musstest?“ Verflucht seien seine spontane Assoziationsfähigkeit und seine Neigung dazu, seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen. „Sie ist bestimmt hübsch. Ist sie blond?“  
  
„Ehm, ja, ist sie.“  
  
„Ich wusste es!“ Die ganze Szenerie war dermaßen unwirklich, dass er das Gefühl hatte schlecht Luft zu bekommen. Schwer atmend stand er auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Wo waren sie reingekommen? Wo war die Tür? Wo war der Blitzableiter?   
  
Ein grauenerregendes, irgendwie gutturales Geräusch, zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Laurelines Mund, der eben noch seinen berührt hatte, war ein Urschrei entwichen und sie sah ihn schmerzerfüllt an. Erschrocken wandte er den Blick ab und suchte wieder nach einem Ausgang. „Du sollst mich ansehen!“  
  
„Ich sehe dich.“ Er hatte es ganz eindeutig mit einer Verrückten zu tun. „Ich sehe dich, Laureline.“ Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass es ein taktischer Fehler wäre, sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie eigentlich Hermine Granger war. „Lass uns gehen. Dieser Ort tut dir nicht gut.“  
  
„Mir geht es gut.“  
  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.“ Auch das hatte er nicht laut sagen wollen. Verzweifelt hielt er ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Komm, wir gehen nach Hause.“ Plötzlich leuchteten ihre Augen auf.  
  
„Zu dir nach Hause?“   
  
„Ja, ja, zu mir nach Hause.“  
  
Als hätte er ein Zauberwort gesprochen, wich jede Spur von Zorn, Ärger oder Trübsal aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren ein bisschen rosa und ihre Augen kamen ihm immer noch zu dunkel vor, aber sie sah wieder wie ein normales, sechzehnjähriges Mädchen aus. Wie ein frivoles, chaotisches Spiegelbild von Hermine Granger.   
  
Selbstsicher führte sie ihn aus dem seltsamen Zimmer, durch den sterilen Eingangsbereich hinaus ans Tageslicht. Der Marktplatz, auf dem eben noch so viele kuriose Gestalten zu sehen gewesen waren, war nun bedeutend leerer geworden.  
  
Auf einmal realisierte er, dass er von Hermine Granger in eine ihm unbekannte Ecke Londons verschleppt, in einen eigenartigen „Laden“ geführt und geküsst worden war. Hermine, die er als bodenständigen, minimal verschrobenen und mitunter altklugen und beunruhigend intelligenten Menschen kannte, spielte ein Spiel mit ihm, das er nicht einmal ansatzweise durchschaute. Er müsste sich Sorgen machen. Und er musste mit seinem Bruder reden. Nicht mit George, sondern mit Ron. Ron, der meistens keinen Durchblick hatte, was in seinem Leben abging, der Hermine Granger aber trotzdem bedeutend besser kannte als er selbst.  
  
Und der vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, wusste, was es für ein Gefühl war, Hermine Granger küssen zu wollen.  
  


* * *

  
  
Als die Fassade seines Ladens in Sicht kam, schlug sein Herz höher. George musste sie sehen! George musste dieses Kleid, diese komischen Augen und diesen Gang sehen. Doch als er die Tür erreichen konnte, erfüllte sich seine Befürchtung. Um die mittlerweile abgeschlossene Eingangstür zu öffnen, musste er ihre Hand loslassen und den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche kramen. Als er ihr den Vortritt lassen wollte, war sie verschwunden. Am liebsten hätte er vor Wut gebrüllt.  
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was ihn oben in der Wohnung erwarten würde, stürmte er die Treppe hinauf in das kleine Apartment, in dem George und er sich halbwegs behaglich eingerichtet hatte, und hatte schon mindestens drei Hauptsätze parat, in denen er seinem Bruder die Sachlage schildern wollte. Der Anblick von Angelina Johnson, die einen dampfenden Becher Tee auf ihren Knien balancierte und neben George auf dem kleinen Sofa saß, das sie in das dritte Zimmer gequetscht hatten, dessen Zweck noch nicht näher bestimmt worden war, verschlug ihm die Sprache.   
  
George grinste ihn ein wenig verunsichert an. „Wo bist du gewesen? Ich hab den Laden vor einer Stunde dicht gemacht und dreimal nachgeguckt, ob ich dich nicht im Lager vergessen habe.“ Besorgtes Witzeln. Das war das Schlimmste.   
  
„Ich … ich musste nochmal weg.“ Angelina hörte ihnen aufmerksam zu, sagte aber nichts. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht begrüßt … aber war das nicht sein Job? Immerhin war er offensichtlich in ein sehr gemütliches Beisammensein geplatzt. George hatte sogar Tee aufgesetzt. Den Wasserkocher rührte er nur in den äußersten Notfällen an.  
  
„Aha. Du hast das Fenster offen gelassen.“ George würde ihm nie vor weiblichem Publikum unterstellen, dass er auf äußerst unelegante Weise geflohen war, aber er konnte sich ziemlich sicher sein, dass sein Zwilling wusste, dass er aus dem Fenster geklettert und abgehauen war. „Was war denn so dringend?“  
  
„Eine … eine … ungeahnte Verpflichtung. Ich, also da war so eine Kundin, die … die wollte unbedingt dieses … diesen magischen Lippenstift haben, aber sie hatte kein Geld dabei und dachte, sie schafft es nicht mehr pünktlich zu Gringotts und wieder zurück und da bin ich…“ Er stammelte. Er stammelte nie. Das gehörte nicht zu seinem Repertoire an Ausdrucksmöglichkeiten. George grinste ihn dreckig an.  
  
„Und da bist du zur Sicherheit mit zu ihrem Verlies gegangen und hast direkt überprüft, ob unsere Kosmetikartikel auch halten, was sie versprechen.“ Er wackelte einmal mit den Augenbrauen. „Ich schätze, wir müssen die Rezeptur nochmal überprüfen … ganz kussecht sind sie nicht.“ Hastig wischte er sich mit seinem Ärmel über den Mund. Als er Georges staunenden Blick sah, bemerkte er seinen Fehler. Laureline hatte gar keinen Lippenstift getragen. Er fiel auf den billigsten Trick der Welt rein. „Erwischt.“ Er warf einen Seitenblick zu Angelina, die sich sichtlich Mühe gab, nicht allzu betroffen zu wirken und verkniff sich weitere Nachfragen.   
  
Aber Fred wusste, dass er seinem Zwillingsbruder, sobald ihre teetrinkende Besucherin sich auf den Heimweg gemacht hatte, Rede und Antwort würde stehen müssen.


	5. Lügner

**V - Lügner**

  
  
  
Angelina war nicht mehr allzu lange geblieben, aber lange genug um das unvermeidliche Gespräch auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. Während einer etwas steifen Konversation über die laufende Quidditchsaison hatte Fred sich in sein Zimmer verabschiedet und sich in sein Bett gelegt, obwohl an Schlaf nicht zu denken war.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich wie gerädert und daran änderte Georges schuldbewusste Miene auch nichts, die wahrhaft ein seltener Anblick war, und der Pfefferminztee, der ihn zum Frühstück erwartete. Sein Bruder hatte definitiv seine innere Hausfrau entdeckt. Wenn Fred sich recht entsann, hatte er in dieser Woche noch kein einziges Mal den Wasserkocher bedienen müssen, den sie in einem höchst dubiosen Laden erstanden hatten, der aus der Mode gekommene Muggelerfindungen verkaufte. „Wäre es sehr seltsam, wenn ich … sagen wir mal am Freitag … mit Angelina ausgehen würde?“   
  
„Kommt drauf an … weiß sie schon von ihrem Glück? Falls nicht, wäre es sicherlich ein wenig befremdlich, wenn du unangekündigt mit Blumen und Schokolade vor ihrer Tür stehen und ihr ein Ständchen bringen würdest.“ Das Gesicht seines Bruders passte sich farblich seinen Haaren an. „Mach, was du willst. Für Angelina und mich gibt es definitiv keinen zweiten Versuch.“  
  
„Bist du dir da sicher?“  
  
„Ich trauere ihr nicht nach … ich fühle mich noch ein bisschen mies, weil wir nicht so richtig im Guten auseinandergegangen sind, aber wenn sie mit dir ausgehen will, dann solltet ihr miteinander ausgehen.“ Er grinste tapfer. „Mein Verlust kann dein Gewinn sein, Brüderchen.“ George sah immer noch nicht vollständig zufrieden aus. „Außerdem … wenn ich ein besserer Bruder wäre, dann hätte ich Angelina niemals zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen, sondern dich dazu gezwungen, über deinen Schatten zu springen und sie selbst zu fragen. Jetzt bist du damit dran keine Rücksicht zu nehmen.“  
  
„War das etwa eine Entschuldigung von Fred Weasley?“ Gespieltes Entsetzen.  
  
„Nennen wir es einen Freifahrtschein.“ Sein Bruder grinste. Endlich.  
  
„Dann bist du gar nicht wegen Angelina so komisch drauf gewesen? Ich dachte, es kratzt dich, dass sie hier ist ... aber wenn es dir egal ist? Was ist dann gestern vorgefallen?“ Er konnte es George nicht sagen. Nein. Schlimmer noch. Er wollte es ihm nicht sagen. Laureline war etwas, das er nicht zuerst mit George besprechen sollte.  
  
„Hat Mum mittlerweile geschrieben, wann sie und Dad mit Ron und den Anderen vorbeikommen wollen?“ Der Themenwechsel war nicht elegant, aber wirksam.  
  
„Ginny hat einen Brief geschickt. Sie will Mum überreden, übermorgen in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Offenbar sind Harry und Hermine auch schon im Fuchsbau … es wird also eine kleine Völkerwanderung.“ Er bemühte sich um eine total neutrale Miene und ein geflissentliches Nicken. Irgendwie wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn er Ron alleine zu Gesicht bekommen hätte … aber er war gleichzeitig gespannt, wie Hermine sich verhalten würde. War es denkbar, dass Laureline nicht doch eine Verwandte von ihr war? Eine Cousine, die zufällig auch eine Hexe und obendrein verrückt war? Hatte Laureline überhaupt irgendwelche Anzeichen von Magie an sich gehabt? Abgesehen davon, dass sie in die Winkelgasse gefunden hatte und wirklich zauberhaft aussah? „Du hast meine Frage ignoriert.“  
  
„Nicht absichtlich, Georgie.“  
  
„Ja, also dann?“  
  
„Ich bin Luna Lovegood begegnet und unsere allseits geliebte Loony hat mich ein wenig aus der Bahn geworfen.“ Es war eine grässliche, unfertige Ausrede und er konnte es George nicht verübeln, dass er ihn über sein halb aufgegessenes Brötchen hinweg skeptisch ansah.   
  
„Ich habe Luna gar nicht gesehen.“ Fred biss verzweifelt in einen Apfel, um nicht mehr sagen zu müssen. „Warte mal, wieso redest du jetzt auf einmal von Luna Lovegood, während du gestern vor Angelina noch von einer Kundin gesprochen hast, die du … warte, warte, warte – hast du was mit Loony?!“ Der ständige Wechsel zwischen dem seltsamen Spitznamen von Luna und ihrem Vor- und Zunamen, machte ihn ganz konfus und führte ihm nur noch einmal vor Augen wie hanebüchen die ganze Geschichte war. Er konnte so früh am Tag einfach noch nicht logisch denken. „Fred!“  
  
„Mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht.“ Aber er sprach. Mit vollem Mund. Hastig schluckte er den halb zerkauten Apfel herunter. Seine Speiseröhre dankte es ihm nicht. „Ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich Luna getroffen habe…“ Sein Vorhaben mysteriös und geheimnisvoll zu klingen, scheiterte partout.  
  
„Aha? Und war sie zufällig auch in Begleitung ihres Freundes?“  
  
„Warte, was? Luna hat einen Freund?“ Sein Bruder verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Du hörst Ginny auch wirklich nie zu, oder?“ Meistens plapperte seine kleine Schwester nur von irgendwelchen magischen Musikgruppen, die Fred entweder nicht kannte, oder nicht mochte, oder sie hatte irgendwelchen Klatsch über Leute, die vier Jahre jünger waren als er, auf der Pfanne. All das interessierte ihn nicht übermäßig, sodass er Ginny nur zuhörte, wenn bestimmte Stichwörter fielen. Mum, Harry, Ron und eine besonders spitz ausgesprochene Variante seines Vornamens gehörten unter anderem dazu.   
  
„Ich hab sie lange nicht gesehen.“  
  
„Wir waren vor drei Wochen zusammen im Fuchsbau. Erinnerst du dich? Mum und Dad hatten ihren Hochzeitstag und es gab Kuchen? Ginny hat mehr oder weniger durchblicken lassen, dass sie mit Dean Thomas geht, aber versucht davon abzulenken, indem sie von Loonys Eroberung erzählt hat? Klingelt´s allmählich?“ Die dumpfe Erinnerung an eine mächtige und großartige Käse-Sahne-Torte kehrte zu ihm zurück, aber weder an die Erwähnung von Dean Thomas, noch von Luna Lovegood konnte er sich erinnern.  
  
„Es klingelt ganz leise.“  
  
„Du hast echt ein Sieb auf deinen Schultern sitzen, oder?“ Schuldbewusst zuckte er mit den Schultern. Waren denn alle verrückt geworden? Wieso fragte George ihn am laufenden Band aus und redete nicht darüber, dass ihre kleine Schwester eine Beziehung hatte? „Jedenfalls bezweifle ich ganz stark, dass du gestern Luna getroffen hast. Stundenlang. Davon wäre ihr Liebling sicher nicht begeistert gewesen.“  
  
„Wovon reden wir hier eigentlich?“  
  
„Du lügst mich an, Fred. Seit wann lügen wir uns an?“  
  
„Ich lüge ja gar nicht! Ich … ich flunkere vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber nur, weil ich dich nicht mit unwesentlichen Details meiner Existenz belästigen möchte.“ Er hob abwehrend die Hände und sie starrten einander fassungslos an. Dann lachten sie beide.  
  
„Spinner!“  
  
„Tratschtante!“   
  


* * *

  
  
Das Schicksal peinigte ihn, indem es ihm noch am selben Nachmittag Luna Lovegood mit einem missgelaunten, männlichen Begleiter vorbeischickte. George wackelte amüsiert mit den Augenbrauen, als Luna betonte wie sehr sie sich freute, endlich den Laden besuchen zu können und wie wunderbar er sich bereits in der Winkelgasse ausgebreitet hatte.  
  
Fred stand die unterschwellige Blamage so gut er konnte durch und versuchte immer wieder irgendwelchen Kunden, die er nicht namentlich und nachbarschaftlich kannte, seine Beratung aufzudrängen. Trotz seiner redlichen Bemühungen ein guter Geschäftsmann zu sein, gelang es Luna immer wieder, ihn in die Unterhaltung miteinzubeziehen, die allen außer ihr nicht zu hundert Prozent angenehm war.  
  
Selbst wenn George sich freute, dass Luna ihm einen lebenden Beweis dafür lieferte, dass Freds elender Versuch eine glaubwürdige Ausrede zu erfinden, gescheitert war, begeisterte ihn die Anwesenheit von einem ihrer ehemaligen, aber dafür umso erbitterteren Quidditchgegner, der ganz offensichtlich Luna Lovegoods Freund war, nicht. Die Merkwürdigkeit der Situation bereitete ihm fast Bauchschmerzen und als Luna anfing, sich nach dem Befinden seiner Tante Muriel zu erkundigen, parallel dazu einen ihrer Bluffknaller unter die Lupe nahm und zuließ, dass ihr Freund aus Langeweile anfing, mit ihren Locken zu spielen, behauptete er, dass er die Schaufenster unbedingt von außen putzen müsste. Mitten am Tag. Freiwillig.  
  
George ließ Gnade vor Recht ergehen und Fred war endlos erleichtert, dass er mit seinem Zauberstab einen Glasreiniger und ein Trockentuch dirigieren konnte, während er stupide auf ihre Auslagen starrte. Ihn überforderten die sozialen Komponenten – besonders die weiblichen – in seinem Leben in jenen Minuten sehr. Luna. Angelina. Hermine. Oder doch Laureline? Er wusste ja nicht einmal, ob drei oder vier Personen um ihn herum kreisten? Wie konnte es sein, dass sein langweiliges Leben an einem einzigen Tag aus den Fugen geraten war?  
  
Ein leises, ziemlich asthmatisches Pfeifen beendete seine selbstmitleidigen fünf Minuten und stürzte ihn prompt in eine neue Existenzkrise. Laureline stand neben der Straßenlaterne, die zwischen ihrem Laden und der Magischen Menagerie, die vor einem Monat geschlossen worden war, stand. Oder Hermine. Diesmal war es weniger leicht zu sagen, wen er vor sich hatte, denn sie trug eine Muggeljeans, ein unauffälliges weißes T-Shirt und dieselbe Strickjacke wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Nur die hellblaue Schleife in ihren Haaren, legte die Vermutung nah, dass es verkehrt wäre, sie als Hermine Jean Granger einzuordnen.   
  
„Ah, Miss Granger. Ich habe Sie schon vermisst.“ Er fand seinen Ansatz clever, denn wenn sie eine Verwandte von Hermine war, dann hätte sie keinen Grund ihn zu verbessern. Aber sie ignorierte seine Anrede vollkommen, sondern sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.  
  
„Hast du mich wirklich vermisst?“ Das war nicht die Quintessenz seines Satzes gewesen, aber Laureline schien zu den Mädchen zu gehören, die nur das hörten, was sie hören wollten.  
  
„Ehm, klar doch.“ Sie seufzte scheinbar erleichtert.  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich gestern einfach abgehauen bin.“ Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Glas, auf dem das Tuch, das er steuerte, peinlicherweise angefangen hatte, ein herzförmiges Wischmuster zu hinterlassen. „Wie süß!“ Was war nur mit ihm los? Das war ja richtiggehend peinlich.  
  
„Bist du aus einem bestimmten Grund hier?“  
  
„Ach nein, ich war bloß so in der Gegend. Ich habe dich ja gestern schon von deiner Arbeit abgehalten.“ Genau genommen hatte er sich selbst entlassen, aber wenn ihr Schuldbewusstsein nicht nur gespielt war, dann wäre dieses Mal vielleicht mehr aus ihr herauszubekommen.   
  
„In der Gegend? Aus welcher Gegend kommst du eigentlich?“ Er wusste zwar nicht, wo die Familie Granger wohnte, aber schlimmstenfalls würde er es mit einem dieser Muggeltelefonbücher versuchen, von denen sein Vater eine ganze Sammlung hatte, weil er sie so unsagbar praktisch fand.   
  
„Es ist gar nicht weit von hier. Ich gehe manchmal aus dem Haus und dann merke ich, dass ich gar nicht mehr auf dem Weg irgendwohin bin, sondern einfach nur durch die Stadt laufe. Aber wenigstens verlaufe ich mich nie.“ Sie schlang ihre Hände um die Laterne und lehnte den Kopf nach hinten. Das hatte Ginny auch immer gemacht, als sie noch jünger gewesen war.  
  
Neben seinen Putzarbeiten und detektivischen Versuchen waren ihm die Kunden, die den Laden betraten und wieder verließen, gar nicht mehr aufgefallen, aber es entging ihm nicht, als Luna Lovegood mit ihrem Anhängsel und scheinbar ohne etwas gekauft zu haben, ihre Türklingel zum Schellen brachte.   
  
Luna winkte ihm noch einmal zu und er nahm wahr, wie er ebenfalls die Hand hob, um ihr Winken zu erwidern. Dann ging sie, und ihr Freund würdigte Fred weder eines Blickes, noch eines Winkens, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Laterne, an der Laureline noch immer herumalberte.  
  
„Siehst du das Mädchen da? Das ist Luna Lovegood.“   
  
„Ich sehe niemanden.“ Für einen Augenblick wirkte sie verunsichert und stellte sich wieder gerade hin. Dann kniff sie die Augen zusammen, als ob sie spontan eine Sehschwäche entwickelt hätte. „Die da hinten … die Blonde, richtig?“ Sie starrte ungefähr in die Richtung, in die Luna verschwunden war, aber Fred wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie eigentlich überhaupt niemanden sehen konnte.  
  
„Ja, die in dem orangefarbenen Sommerkleid.“ Luna trug ein türkises Kleid und eine quietschgelbe Strickjacke. Laureline nickte eilig.  
  
„Ach sie.“ Er unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, sie des Lügens zu beschuldigen, aber was konnte er schon sagen? Was, wenn sie selbst nicht wusste, warum sie Luna Lovegood nicht sehen konnte? „Ich störe dich, oder?“  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“  
  
„Du wärst Luna vielleicht gerne nachgegangen … ich habe das Gefühl, du magst sie.“ Es hatte in den letzten siebzehn Jahren vielleicht den einen oder anderen entarteten Traum gegeben, in dem Luna Lovegood eine nicht ganz unwesentliche Rolle gespielt hatte, aber das war ja nun wirklich kein Verbrechen. Für seine Träume konnte doch niemand etwas. Und sie konnte auch gar nicht wissen, wovon er vor drei Jahren in einer verhängnisvollen Sommernacht geträumt hatte, nachdem Luna zu Besuch gewesen und von ihm und George in den See geschubst worden war, sodass … nein, an Luna Lovegoods Brüste zu denken, wäre seiner Miene – die der Kategorie ahnungsloses Unschuldslamm entsprechen sollte – sicher nicht zuträglich.  
  
„Ich … ich, klar mag ich Luna. Also ich kann sie leiden, sie ist Ginnys beste Freundin. Aber das ist nichts, echt. Außerdem hat sie einen Freund.“ Einen Freund, den Laureline garantiert genauso wenig wie Luna selbst gesehen hatte.   
  
„Ach.“ Dieses „Ach“ brachte ihn zur Verzweiflung, weil es so klang, als würde sie nie wieder etwas sagen.   
  
„Hast du … hast du eigentlich einen Freund?“  
  
„Ich? Ach … ach nein. Ich hab dir doch schon verraten, dass ich unnütz bin.“ Plötzlich grinste sie und erinnerte wieder ein bisschen mehr an die Laureline, die nur fünf Meter weit von der Laterne entfernt lässig eine Zigarette geraucht hatte. „Mit mir ist gar nichts anzufangen.“ Sie ließ die Laterne los und kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass George sie sehen könnte, wenn der Trottel denn aus dem Fenster gucken würde. Es war lächerlich, aber ihm kam das wie ein Fortschritt vor. „Ist dein Bruder manchmal auch nicht zuhause? Ich würde es gerne mal über die Türschwelle schaffen.“  
  
„Du kannst auch jetzt reinkommen. George freut sich bestimmt, dich kennenzulernen.“ George würde garantiert nicht darauf verzichten, verwirrte Fragen zu stellen, aber vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn aus seiner Konfusion eine Konfrontation werden würde. Sie zierte sich ganz offensichtlich.  
  
„Besser nicht.“ Sie sah ihn mit verschwörerischem Blick an. „Es ist besser, wenn er mich nicht sieht. Ich will nicht, dass er auf die falschen Gedanken kommt.“ Oder auf die richtigen. „Ist er denn wirklich immer da?“  
  
„Am Freitag hat er ein Date.“ Falls er nicht wieder einen Rückzieher machte.  
  
„Aber das sind noch drei Tage.“  
  
„Drei Tage?“  
  
„Drei Tage, bis du mir deine Küche, dein halbfertiges Wohnzimmer, dein Badezimmer und dein Schlafzimmer zeigen kannst.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, ging die Winkelgasse hinunter und ließ ihn befremdet, verwirrt und voller Vorfreude zurück.   
  
Es klang schließlich ganz danach, als hätte er ein Date mit einer hinreißenden Verrückten, die möglicherweise die beste Freundin seines kleinen Bruders war.


	6. Freaks

  
**VI - Freaks**

  
  
Am nächsten Tag erwachte er mit beeindruckenden Kopfschmerzen. Fürsorglich brachte sein Zwillingsbruder ihm Tee und Zwieback ans Bett. „Ich habe keine Bauchschmerzen.“ Trotzdem nahm er beides dankend an und richtete sich in seinem Bett auf. Wusste sein Körper, dass es der bedeutungsloseste Tag der Woche war? Morgen würde seine Familie – inklusive Hermine – herkommen und übermorgen würde Laureline ihn besuchen … und selbst wenn sie es nicht täte, könnte er sich immer noch den ganzen Tag über George lustig machen, der die Nervosität, die das weibliche Geschlecht bei ihm auslöste, ab einem gewissen Punkt nicht mehr verstecken konnte.   
  
Als Fred sich schweren Kopfes zu seinem Kleiderschrank schleppte, um ein magentafarbenes Hemd herauszusuchen – die Farbe machte ihn immer unangemessen glücklich – ging sein Bruder an seiner Zimmertür vorbei und sah ihn entgeistert an. „Ehm, Freddiemäuschen, was hältst du davon, wenn du heute blau machst? Wenn Mum dich morgen mit so einer bleichen Nase sieht, dann bekommen wir jeden Tag Care-Pakete.“ Sein Spiegel verriet ihm, dass er wahrhaftig schon besser ausgesehen hatte.  
  
„Schaffst du das denn alleine?“  
  
„Heute kommt eine der Bewerberinnen von letzter Woche zum Probearbeiten vorbei. Das hast du doch selbst arrangiert.“ Er hatte seine Gedanken wirklich nicht beisammen. Normalerweise war er, was ihre Buchhaltung und ihre Expansion anging, viel ambitionierter als sein Bruder. George hatte mehr Freude daran neue Produktideen zu entwickeln, bereits bestehende Produkte zu verbessern und sich um die Anmeldung von Patenten zu kümmern. Dinge wie Werbestrategien, Preiskategorien und die Suche nach einer Aushilfe blieben an ihm hängen.  
  
„Ach ja. Verity. Verity Hopkins. Kam mir ganz clever vor.“  
  
„In welchem Haus war sie?“  
  
„Hufflepuff. Hat ihre ZAGs gemacht, als wir in der zweiten Klasse waren und ist danach von der Schule geflogen, weil sie was mit dem damaligen Vertretungslehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte. Quirells Vorgänger, dieser Smetana, erinnerst du dich?“ Auf einmal schien sein Gehirn doch wieder ganz gut zu funktionieren. Solange er sich auf Nicht-Fragwürdiges konzentrierte, hielt sich das fiese Stechen in Grenzen. George starrte ihn an, obwohl er seine Redeschwalle gewöhnt war.  
  
„Und das hat dir Veronica alles in einer Viertelstunde erzählt?“  
  
„Verity. Und es waren zwölfeinhalb Minuten. Ich bin eben ein Frauenversteher. Und effizient.“ Und obendrein lächerlich gut darin ein wertfreies Gesicht zu machen. Professor Smetana war ein lispelndes Ekelpaket gewesen, aber er hatte Verity den Eindruck vermittelt, dass er nicht über sie urteilte.   
  
„Wenn du nicht so mitleiderregend blass wärst, würde ich dich zwingen, sie einzuarbeiten.“ George gab einen melodramatischen Seufzer von sich. „Und es gab keine anderen Bewerber?“  
  
„Keine, die so sympathisch waren.“  
  
„Ist „sympathisch“ ein Äquivalent zu „heiß“? Sei ehrlich.“  
  
„Hässlich ist sie jedenfalls nicht. Und Magenta schmeichelt ihrem Typ ganz ausgezeichnet.“  
  
„Ich richte liebe Grüße aus.“  
  


* * *

  
  
Er verbrachte den Tag in einem dämmrigen Zustand der Langeweile. Einerseits hatte er den Drang sich zu bewegen, eine Meile zu rennen und stundenlang eiskalt zu duschen, aber andererseits konnte er sich nicht vorstellen sein warmes, knautschiges Bett so bald zu verlassen. Seine Unentschlossenheit ließ sich am besten mit Schlaf verdrängen.  
  
Als George mittags in sein Zimmer kam, um ihm einen zweiten Kamillentee vorbeizubringen, der noch fürchterlicher schmeckte als der erste, berichtete er ihm davon wie angetan ihr Hauptpublikum – 12 bis 16-jährige Hogwartsschüler männlichen Geschlechts – von Verity war. Diese Nachricht überraschte ihn zwar nicht allzu sehr – denn Verity Hopkins war eine sehr charmante Erscheinung – aber er wurde so daran erinnert, dass er allen Grund zur Zufriedenheit hatte.   
  
Er hatte einen eigenen Laden, eine eigene Wohnung und war in dieser Woche von einem schönen Mädchen geküsst worden. Glück im Spiel und in der Liebe. Was konnte man mehr wollen? Was konnte man mehr erwarten? Was konnte er vom Schicksal noch verlangen? Migränefreiheit? Ein Immunsystem wie das von Mrs. Norris?   
  
Mit einem halb seligen, halb verzweifelten Grinsen döste er sich durch den Nachmittag, bis er das Geräusch von zarten Fingerknöcheln, die auf das sperrige, frisch lackierte Holz seiner Zimmertür trafen, vernahm. Verwirrt rief er so etwas wie „Herein“ und ärgerte sich prompt darüber. Er trug einen Pyjama und sah höchstwahrscheinlich mehr als nur zerknautscht aus. Und selbst, wenn sich kein Kissenabdruck in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, sah er immer noch nicht so taufrisch wie die absurde hellblonde Erscheinung in seinem Türrahmen aus.  
  
„Luna.“ Es war schwer lässig zu klingen, wenn man selbst einen karierten Schlafanzug in Kastanienfarben anhatte und dabei einem Mädchen in die Augen sehen musste, das ein knatschgelbes Sommerkleid mit sichtbarer Begeisterung trug.  
  
„Hi Fred. Du siehst ausgeschlafen aus.“   
  
„Bin ich auch. Noch sechs Stunden, dann hab ich mich einmal rund um die Uhr geschlafen.“ Sie lächelte. Verdammt. Er mochte dieses Lächeln. Er mochte die verschrobene Loony Lovegood, die keine Ahnung hatte wie gut sie eigentlich aussah … wobei, vielleicht wusste sie es ja mittlerweile mal. Immerhin hatte sie einen Freund.   
  
„Das hast du schön gesagt.“ Neugierig schaute sie sich in seinem Zimmer um und er war froh darüber, dass er am letzten Wochenende in einem Anfall von Prä-Laureline-Langeweile ein wenig aufgeräumt hatte. „Ich mag die Farbe deiner Wände.“ Ihn erinnerte die Farbe an wässrigen Orangensaft und er hatte sie nicht ausgesucht, aber er nickte bloß und versuchte souverän auszusehen. Unauffällig setzte er sich auf, damit er nicht zu ihr hochsehen musste.  
  
„Wo hast du deinen Schatten gelassen?“ Luna machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht.  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du rassistisch bist.“ Fettnäpfchen waren immer schon seine Stärke gewesen.  
  
„So meinte ich das gar nicht! Ich meinte das bloß, weil er dich ja gestern kaum aus den Augen gelassen hat.“  
  
„Scherzartikel interessieren ihn nicht besonders.“  
  
„Und dich interessieren sie so sehr, dass du gleich zwei Tage hintereinander herkommst?“ Sie schüttelte ausgiebig den Kopf und trat endlich in sein Zimmer ein. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und er wurde nervös. Was wenn es einen Virus gab, der alle Mädchen in seiner Umgebung befiel? Was, wenn nicht nur aus Hermine Laureline geworden war, sondern aus Luna noch eine Amandine oder Jacqueline hervortrat?  
  
„Du hast gestern einen ungesunden Eindruck auf mich gemacht.“  
  
„Hab mich vielleicht erkältet oder so. Ich weiß nicht. Ich erhole mich heute. Schlafen und so.“  
  
„Schlafen?“  
  
„Ja. Schlaf und Tee. Das funktioniert schon. George hat sogar Zwieback aufgetrieben.“ Er wollte nicht mit Luna Lovegood über seinen Gesundheitszustand debattieren. Es war nicht der Rede wert. Dann hatte er eben mal Kopfweh und ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Kein Grund eine Generalversammlung einzuberufen.  
  
„Gut.“ Sie trat ein wenig näher an sein Bett heran und eine Sekunde fürchtete er schon, sie würde sich neben ihn setzen. Das hätte er nicht verkraftet. Selbst wenn er rational betrachtet überhaupt kein romantisches Interesse an ihr hatte und sie als eine Freundin der Familie betrachtet – die obendrein sehr minderjährig und sehr vergeben war -, wollte er seinen Wahnsinn nicht dadurch perfektionieren, dass Luna in seinem Bett saß. Das wäre zu viel für ihn. Er wusste, und er wusste es ziemlich genau, dass dann eine Sicherung durchbrennen und er etwas Dummes tun würde. Und er wollte nicht dumm sein. Schon gar nicht vor Publikum. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.“  
  
„Nicht nur einen.“ Er brachte ein mittelmäßiges Zwinkern zustande.  
  
„Spukt es hier? Mein Vater kennt einen sehr kompetenten Schamahnen, der auf spirituelle Reinigungen von tapezierten Wänden spezialisiert ist. Und Teppichböden.“ Sie betrachtete kritisch den himmelblau-fleckigen Boden, für den er sich noch viel weniger als für die Wandfarbe entschieden hatte.  
  
„Nein, es spukt nicht … ich, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin bloß etwas gestresst. Es ist eine Herausforderung ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann zu sein … und erwachsen.“ Luna wusste, dass er log. Sie war quasi ein menschlicher Lügendetektor, aber sie war auch niemand, der einen Lügner bedrängte.  
  
„Ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen.“  
  
„Ganz genau … das ist … unnötig.“  
  
„Unnötig. Dann ist meine Anwesenheit hier auch unnötig.“ Mit einem Mal war er sich unsicher, ob er sie beleidigt hatte.  
  
„So war das nicht gemeint … ich freu mich immer dich zu sehen.“   
  
„Gestern wirktest du nicht so erfreut.“  
  
„Ich bin kein so großer Fan deiner Begleitung.“  
  
„Kein so großer Fan?“ Die Formulierung war eigenartig, das wusste er selber, auch wenn sie es nicht wiederholte. Aber sie wiederholte es und das tat sie zu Recht. Und er tat ihr Unrecht.   
  
„Aber das spielt ja überhaupt keine Rolle. Ich meine, ich hab ja nichts mit ihm zu tun und jeder kann in den Laden kommen wann er will und mit wem er will und so oft er will und ich hätte es überhaupt nicht sagen sollen. Es hat mich nur überrascht, dass du mit ihm zusammen bist – und dass er mitgekommen ist. Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht morgen kommen. Zusammen mit Ginny oder so.“ Er redete zu viel. Und zu schnell. Sein Atem ging peinlich schwer und sie war gnädig.  
  
„Überraschungen sind gut, sie machen das Leben interessant. Und erlebenswert.“ Mit einem letzten hinreißenden Lächeln, dem Schwingen eines gelben Sommerkleides und dahingehauchten Genesungswünschen verschwand Luna Lovegood aus seinem Zimmer und ließ ihn schlaflos zurück.


	7. Hermine

**VII - Hermine**

  
  
  
Sein Körper empfand keinerlei Müdigkeit mehr, sodass er am nächsten Morgen um halb sechs, mit einem immer noch angeschlagenen Schädel, im Laden stand und Staubwischzauber ausführte. Er hatte Laureline seit mehr als 24 Stunden nicht gesehen und er hatte insgeheim die Befürchtung, dass es ihre Abwesenheit war, die ihm so an die Substanz ging. War er bereits auf Entzug, obwohl er sie, die beharrlich meinte nicht Hermine zu sein, ja kaum kannte?  
  
„Freddie, hat dich der Putzteufel geholt oder fürchtest du dich vor Mums Urteil über unser Hygienebewusstsein?“ Sein Bruder stand in einem Morgenmantel und mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee am Treppenabsatz, der hoch in ihre Wohnung führte. „Es ist halb sieben. Komm wieder ins Bett, Liebling.“ Sein Zwilling zwinkerte ihm anzüglich zu und er hatte endlich das Gefühl ein bisschen grinsen zu können.  
  
„Witzig.“  
  
„Musst gar nicht so ironisch tun, ich hab deine Mundwinkel zucken sehen.“  
  
„Hast du auch einen Kaffee für mich?“  
  
„Vergiss es. Wer um diese Uhrzeit schon den Wahnsinn in den Augen stehen hat, bekommt ganz sicher kein Koffein. Ich hab dir einen Tee aufgesetzt. Zieht noch zwei Minuten.“  
  
„Du wirst einen jungen Mann mal sehr glücklich machen, Ginevra.“ Seine Imitation von ihrer Tante Muriel, die Ginny liebend gerne mit unwillkommenen und aus der Mode gekommenen Lebensweisheiten versorgte, war schon besser gewesen, aber George tat ihm den Gefallen und lachte.   
  
„Ich freu mich schon darauf, Ginny zu sehen.“ George machte ein versonnenes Gesicht. „Es wird mir eine helle Freude sein sie vor Mum, Harry und unserem Ronniespätzchen peinlich genau zu Dean Thomas zu befragen.“ Ihre kleine Schwester würde fuchsteufelswild werden und wenn sie Pech hatten, dann würde sie herausfinden, welche ihrer Scherzartikel sich für einen tödlichen Angriff eigneten.   
  
„Sollte ich Ginny der Fairness halber verraten, dass du Miss Johnson umwirbst?“ Plötzlich war Fred nicht mehr der blasse Zwilling.  
  
„Gott steh dir bei, wenn du dich mit Ginny verbündest!“ Es war fabelhaft einen Bruder zu haben, mit dem man schon vor sieben Uhr früh liebevolle Drohungen austauschen konnte. Hieß es nicht, dass in der Liebe und im Krieg alles erlaubt war? Vielleicht, weil amouröse Verwicklungen immer irgendwie ein Kampf waren? „Dann erzähl ich ihr von dir und-“ George stockte.  
  
„Ja? Bitte sprich weiter. Von mir und … und wem?“  
  
„Luna.“  
  
„Was hast du nur immer mit Luna?“  
  
„Sie ist gestern extra hergekommen, um dich zu sehen.“  
  
„Das Mädchen hat Ferien. Da wird man ja wohl noch seine Zeit verschwenden dürfen. Lass die sorglose Jugend doch in der Weltgeschichte umherreisen!“  
  
„Bis die Anderen kommen, packst du deine innere Muriel aber wieder weg – oder muss ich einen Exorzisten rufen?“  
  


* * *

  
  
Im Laden tummelten sich die üblichen Besuchermengen, aber er hatte nur Augen für das Mädchen mit den buschigen braunen Haaren, das so sehr wie Hermine Granger aussah, dass es keine andere sein konnte. Sie trug die Strickjacke, die er bereits an Laureline gesehen hatte und auch sonst konnte er keinen Unterschied zwischen den beiden ausmachen. Laureline war Hermine. Hermine war Laureline. So musste es sein.  
  
Aber Hermine – sie sprach mit Ginny, die Beiden begutachteten skeptisch ihre Auswahl an Liebestränken – trug keine albernen Schleifen, hatte keine einzige Rüsche am Körper und natürlich rauchte sie auch keine Zigarette. Hermine wartete mit einer rosafarbenen Bluse unter der Jacke auf und trug eine ganz normale Muggelhose. Sie sah normal aus. Unaufgeregt. Trotzdem schlug sein Herz rasend schnell, als er auf die beiden Mädchen zuging, die ihn nicht bemerkten.  
  
Ginny hielt eine Verpackung des Liebestranks in den Händen – Snape wäre stolz auf sie, wenn er das Ergebnis seiner jahrelangen Monologe sehen könnte und würde ihnen vielleicht sogar nachträglich einen schlechten ZAG verleihen – und Hermine las das Kleingedruckte auf der Verpackung von einem der Tagtraumzauber. Sie verzog missbilligend das Gesicht. „Wie man hört, brauchst du gar keine magische Unterstützung, Schwesterherz.“ Ginny schrak zusammen, Hermine legte die Packung aus den Händen und verschränkte stattdessen ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie hier empfangen zu dürfen, Miss Granger.“  
  
„Hallo Fred.“ Sie klang aufrichtig unbegeistert. Fast schon gelangweilt. Es wäre nur natürlich sich auf Ginnys patzige Verlegenheit zu stürzen, aber er wollte nicht die rosafarbenen Wangen seiner kleinen Schwester kommentieren. Er wollte mit Hermine reden.   
  
„Darf ich dir einen Rundgang durch unser kleines Reich gewähren, Hermine?“ Ihren Vornamen zu verwenden war riskant, aber sie reagierte nicht abwehrend, sondern hob nur unentschlossen die Schultern und verrenkte sich einmal den Hals, um Ron und Harry zu sehen, die mit offenen Mündern vor George standen, der ihnen wahrscheinlich gerade von irgendeiner Nasch-und Schwänzleckerei erzählte. Definitiv das dankbarere Publikum. Galant bot er Hermine seinen Arm an. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und Ginny schlug ihn fest gegen den Unterarm.  
  
„Spar dir dein Süßholzgeraspel für Angelina!“ Ginny machte Anstalten, Hermine am Handgelenk zu packen und sie zu der magischen Make-Up-Linie für junge Hexen zu ziehen und er verzweifelte darüber wohl so sichtbar, dass Hermine ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah. Er ergriff eine weitere riskante Chance.  
  
„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden, Hermine? Alleine?“ Seine Schwester verdrehte die Augen, aber sie entdeckte glücklicherweise eine Klassenkameradin, die sie anscheinend unbedingt begrüßen musste. Er war mit Hermine alleine.   
  
„Wenn das ein Versuch ist irgendeines eurer unausgegorenen Produkte an mir zu testen, dann werde ich es dem Ministerium melden! Oder eurer Mutter.“ Konnte es sein, dass Hermine so eine gute Schauspielerin war? Oder war die Mischung aus Verständnislosigkeit, Panik und Missbilligung echt?  
  
„Versprochen. Es ist eher eine Privatangelegenheit.“   
  
„Okay.“ Alles an ihr strahlte reine, unschuldige Skepsis aus und er beschloss mit einer harmlosen, subtilen Frage anzufangen.  
  
„Kennst du einen Ort namens Wonderland Market? Hier in London?“ Sie dachte einen Moment nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
  
„Nein. Ich kenne mich in der Innenstadt aber auch nicht besonders gut aus. Wir wohnen in Bromley.“ Immerhin war es durchaus wahrscheinlich, dass Hermine noch mehr Verwandte in London hatte, wenn sie selbst hier wohnte. Oder sogar hergekommen war. Soweit er wusste, fuhren auch ins entlegenere Bromley Muggelbusse. „Es klingt aber auch ehrlich gesagt nach einer Phantasieadresse.“ Schon wieder klang sie irgendwie pikiert.  
  
„Ja, ja … fand ich auch. Aber Bromley. Ist es schön da? Ich war noch nie dort. Vielleicht sollte ich dich mal besuchen, du wohnst mit deinen Eltern in einem Haus, oder?“ Sie war ganz eindeutig befremdet und er vermutete, dass sie ziemlich bald die Flucht ergreifen und eine Konversation mit Romilda Vane vorziehen würde. „Oder hast du noch mehr Familie? Eine Cousine vielleicht?“  
  
„Was soll mit meiner Cousine sein?“  
  
„Also hast du eine Cousine?“  
  
„Ja.“ Was, wenn es doch ganz einfach war? Was, wenn Hermine ganz einfach eine schief gewickelte Cousine hatte, der sie ihr Herz ausschüttete und der sie ihre Sorgen wegen Ron anvertraute und die vielleicht aus den Erzählungen rekonstruiert hatte, wo George und er lebten? „Heather. Sie ist 4 und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihr euch besonders viel zu sagen hättet. Sie ist für ihr Alter nicht besonders sprachbegabt.“ All seine Hoffnungen fielen in sich zusammen.  
  
„Und du hast keine andere Cousine? Oder weibliche Verwandte in deinem Alter?“  
  
„Sag mal, suchst du eine Freundin oder was soll das jetzt?“ Hermine klang so als würde sie früher oder später aus der Haut fahren und er wusste ja selber, dass er formvollendeten Blödsinn von sich gab, also raufte er sich zusammen und überwand sich endgültig.  
  
„Nein. Ich muss nur wissen, ob du jemanden kennst, der Laureline heißt. Oder so ähnlich.“ Er hatte keinen Trumpf und er musste sich darauf verlassen, dass Hermine sich irgendwie verriet. Doch nichts passierte. Sie lachte nicht, sie zuckte nicht zusammen, sie packte keine rosafarbene Schleife oder eine Zigarettenschachtel aus ihrer Hosentasche und sie wirkte nicht mehr und nicht weniger irritiert als zuvor.   
  
„Meine Nachbarin heißt Lauren, aber sie ist über 60 und eine ziemlich glückliche Witwe, glaub ich. Also auch kein geeignetes Opfer für dich.“ Sie schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Ich werde Harry und Ron suchen – oder wolltest du noch mehr meiner Zeit verschwenden?“  
  
„Nein, ich … ich, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss es wissen – Laureline ist wirklich keine Freundin von dir?“ Die Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme schien sie ein wenig zu erwärmen, denn sie sah nicht mehr ganz so genervt aus. Ihre Miene wurde ein bisschen weicher und er ertappte sich dabei, dass er sie eigentlich doch schon ziemlich hübsch fand. Aber Luna fand er auch anziehend. Und Angelina auch. Und Laureline sowieso. Er war einfach ein Opfer seiner Hormone. Seiner bedeutungslosen, chaotischen Hormone.  
  
„Nein. Ich würde mich ganz sicher daran erinnern, wenn ich jemanden kennen würde, der Laureline heißt.“ Sie drehte sich wieder um und suchte den Laden, in dem es immer wuseliger zuging, nach bekannten Gesichtern ab. „Frag doch mal Ginny. Sie kennt viel mehr Menschen als ich.“  
  
„Mach ich, mach ich – trotzdem danke für deine Hilfe.“  
  
„Keine Ursache.“ Sie guckte so, als würde sie gerne fragen, ob sie denn wirklich eine Hilfe gewesen war, aber Hermine war nicht Luna und sie schwieg. Aus Rons jahrelangen Erzählungen wusste er, dass Hermine Rätsel liebte und gerne detektivische Recherchen betrieb. Hermine Granger hatte angeblich ein Herz für Geheimnisse – aber war ihre Leidenschaft für Mysterien so groß, dass sie selbst zu einem Geheimnis geworden war? War es denkbar, dass sie sich ein Geheimnis ausgedacht und es Laureline getauft hatte?  
  
Nicht ohne ihn ein letztes Mal zu mustern, verschwand Hermine in dem bunten Gedränge und den kleinen magischen Wundern. Wie aus dem Nichts stand George neben ihm. „Alles klar?“ Fred nickte. „Was wolltest du von unserer heiß geliebten Vertrauensschülerin?“  
  
„Nur ein paar Beziehungstipps geben, damit das mit ihr und Ron endlich was wird.“ Eine Lüge, die herrlich wehtat. Alleine die Vorstellung, dass Hermine und Ron in naher Zukunft ein glückliches, zuckersüßes Pärchen wurden, ehe er wusste, was es mit Laureline auf sich hatte, zerriss irgendetwas in ihm. Nicht unbedingt sein Herz, aber vielleicht doch ein paar Muskeln, die in der Nähe waren.  
  
„Sehr großmütig.“ George stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und suchte nach Hermine, aber er konnte sie sicher nicht mehr sehen. „Sie wirkte nicht so angetan von deiner Beratung.“  
  
„Hat meine Kompetenz nicht erkannt. Wie üblich.“  
  
„Mach dir nichts draus. Die kriegen es auch alleine noch hin – wenn Ron jemals aufhört eifersüchtig auf ihren Kater zu sein, weil er abends mit ihr kuscheln darf.“ Sie grinsten einträchtig, bis George ihm auf die Schulter schlug. „Ganz vergessen. Mum ist oben und inspiziert unsere Küche und das Badezimmer. Gehst du hoch und verhinderst, dass sie einen verspäteten Frühjahrsputz anfängt? Ich halte hier die Stellung.“  
  
„Klar.“ Fred verschloss die Augen und dachte nicht mehr an Ginny, Luna, Hermine oder Laureline und ging zu der einzigen Frau auf der Welt, die ihn gerne anschrie, ohne zu erwarten, dass er sie verstand. Seine Mutter gab sich auch damit zufrieden, wenn er einen seichten Witz brachte und seine Socken nach Farben sortierte. Ohne dabei zu viele Worte zu verlieren.


	8. Dating

**VIII - Dating**

  
  
  
Die Begegnung mit Hermine, die so verdächtig unspektakulär gewesen war, dass es jede Zelle seiner Paranoia enttäuschte, saß ihm auch am Freitagnachmittag noch in den Knochen. Mechanisch sortierte er den Laden, scherzte mit Kunden und kommunizierte mit Verity, die eine Festanstellung bekommen würde, und seinem Bruder. Sein Bruder und seine wachsende Angst vor seinem Date mit Angelina waren das Einzige, was ihn aus seiner trübsinnigen Starre holen konnte. Die Aussicht, Laureline an diesem Abend zu sehen, erschien ihm unwahrscheinlich, wie ein ferner Traum. Georges linkes Auge, das seit zwei Uhr mittags in regelmäßiger werdenden Abständen zuckte, war hingegen sehr real. Und sehr belustigend.  
  
Verity, die zwei sehr gute Augen zu haben schien, bemerkte ebenfalls, dass George seine Souveränität langsam, aber doch sehr sicher, flöten ging. „Was ist denn mit ihm los?“ In ihrer Pause, in der sie nach draußen ging, um zu rauchen, übernahm George die Kasse und sie legte einen Schwenk bei ihm und den halbfertigen Schaufensterauslagen ein.   
  
„Er hat ein Date.“  
  
„Oh, sein erstes?“ Man konnte ihr diese solide Unterstellung nicht verdenken, wenn man George dabei zusah wie er mit Sickeln und Galleonen förmlich jonglierte.   
  
„Nein. Aber vielleicht das erste, das von Bedeutung ist.“  
  
„Oh. Mit wem?“ Verity sagte gerne besonders erstaunt „Oh“ und riss dabei die Augen auf. Es war nicht besonders schwer zu erkennen, dass sie in einem anderen Leben Friseuse oder Reporterin bei der „Hexenwoche“ geworden wäre. Sie hatte eine gesegnete Neugierde.  
  
„Angelina. Eine Schulfreundin von uns, auf die er seit Jahren steht.“ Es war viel leichter sich über die persönlichen Krisen seines Bruders zu unterhalten, als sich seinen eigenen Problemchen zu widmen.  
  
„Etwa Angelina Johnson?“  
  
„Genau die Angelina, ja. Woher kennst du sie?“  
  
„Ihre große Schwester ist mal mit meinem kleinen Bruder ausgegangen und so haben wir uns ein bisschen angefreundet. Wenigstens einen Sommer lang. Dann hat sie meinen Bruder abserviert und ich habe nicht mehr von ihr gehört, abgesehen von ein oder zwei Postkarten aus Marokko. Sie hat viel von ihrer Schwester gesprochen. Klang so, als wären die beiden sich ähnlich.“   
  
„Ich kenne Angelinas Schwester nicht.“ Alles, was er über Meredith Johnson wusste, war dass sie mit irgendeinem zweifelhaften marokkanischen Teppichhändler durchgebrannt war und Angelina von ihr immer mal wieder Postkarten – scheinbar ein gängiges Kommunikationsmedium - und exotische Süßigkeiten per Post bekam.  
  
„Obwohl du ihr Freund warst?“  
  
„Woher hast du das denn jetzt genommen?“ Verity lächelte selbstzufrieden.  
  
„Du hattest so einen vorsichtigen Tonfall. Das war untypisch.“ Diese Frau kannte ihn kaum und enttarnte schon seine Stimmmodulationen - die nächsten Wochen würden peinlich und entlarvend werden. Vermutlich konnte sie ihm auch an der Nasenspitze ansehen, dass er nie mit Angelina geschlafen hatte und sich bei dem Gedanken seltsam fühlte, dass George vermutlich das Vergnügen haben würde. Er vermied den direkten Augenkontakt zu Verity.   
  
„Hilf George lieber mal an der Kasse, anstatt mich in einen Kaffeeklatsch zu verwickeln.“  
  
„Ich sehe niemanden Kaffee trinken.“ Spitzfindig. Spitzfindig und hochzufrieden vertrieb sie George aus seiner unglücklichen Position und verkaufte mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ein halbes Kilo peruanisches Instant-Finsternispulver. Ein echtes Goldstück.  
  


* * *

  
  
George trug ein gelbes Hemd und es stand ihm kein bisschen, aber er sah von sich selbst überzeugt in den Spiegel. Und er gab sich alle Mühe, Fred zu ignorieren, der sich einen Apfel genommen hatte und seinen Bruder beobachtete, während er Vitamine aufnahm. Vielleicht hatte er einen einfachen Mangel an Nährstoffen und war deshalb fragil.   
  
„Sicher, dass du dich nicht nochmal umziehen möchtest, Georgie?“ Auf dem Bett lag ein gelber Pullover mit einem eingestickten G, ein hellgrünes Hemd und ein Unterhemd, das seinem Vater gehörte. Da hatte jemand seinen Sinn für Mode verloren. „Ich bin ja nicht in der Position, deinen Frauengeschmack zu kritisieren – aber darf ich mich wenigstens zu deinem Farbgespür äußern?“  
  
„Gelb ist ihre Lieblingsfarbe.“ Okay. Damit war selbst dieser Faux-Pas irgendwie putzig. Aber selbst wenn eine Region seines Gehirns die Bemühungen seines Bruders niedlich fand, hatte seine Gesichtsmuskulatur beschlossen zu lachen und so verschluckte er sich an einem Apfelstück. Sein Zwilling sah ihn mitleidlos an. „Erstick doch einfach.“  
  
„Na, das meinst du doch nicht so.“  
  
„Nein. Das mein ich tatsächlich nicht so. Trotzdem wäre ein bisschen moralische Unterstützung ganz nett.“  
  
„Es ist ihr scheißegal wie du aussiehst, George. Wenn sie jemanden wollte, der gut aussieht, dann wäre sie weder mit mir zusammen gewesen, noch hätte sie einem Date mit dir zugestimmt.“  
  
„Wow. Hast du gerade dich selbst und mich gleich mit in die Pfanne gehauen?“  
  
„Korrekt.“  
  
„Nett von dir.“  
  
„Grüß sie lieb von mir.“ Es war wirklich nicht so, dass er George keinen schönen Abend wünsche würde, aber es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn er sein eigenes Leben sortiert hätte und mit Angelina wieder auf einem grünen Zweig angekommen wäre, bevor George und sie zu potenziellen Turteltauben wurden. „Oder nein, weißt du was? Redet am besten kein Wort über mich.“  
  
„Es ist wirklich nicht komisch für dich?“  
  
„Es ist super-komisch, aber es ist okay. Wir verdienen unangemessen viel Geld mit Bonbons, von denen die Menschen kotzen und wir haben Hausschuhe, in die unsere Namen eingenäht sind. Wir sind einfach komisch. Hab ich mich mit abgefunden. Du nicht?“ Er zupfte den Kragen von Georges Hemd zurecht und öffnete den obersten Knopf. „Muss ich noch einige Worte über den angemessenen Umgang mit jungen Damen verlieren?“  
  
„Nein, Mum.“ Sein Bruder grinste ihn an, schnappte sich eine seiner besseren Jacke - die zwar gebügelt, aber bedauerlicherweise immer noch braun war - und ging zur Tür hinaus. Es war unmöglich ihm nicht noch einen letzten Stempel aufzudrücken.  
  
„Tu nichts, was ich nicht auch schon getan habe!“ George drehte sich noch einmal um und sah ihn vernichtend an.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Fred.“  
  
Fred war noch keine zwei Minuten alleine in der Wohnung und hatte seinen Apfel gerade so aufgegessen, da klopfte es an der Wohnungstür. In der Erwartung seinen zittrigen, asthmatischen Bruder vor sich zu sehen, riss er die Tür auf und erstarrte, als er Hermine erblickte. Wobei es sich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie ein ziemlich enges, dunkelrotes Kleid trug und Lippenstift in derselben Farbe aufgetragen hatte, wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich um Hermine Granger handelte. Sondern um seine eigene, absolut irreale Verabredung, die er nach der gestrigen Ernüchterung eigentlich abgeschrieben hatte.  
  
„Wie kommst du hier rein?“ Die Ladentür war abgeschlossen und von außen nicht einfach so zu öffnen. Bill hatte ihnen sogar angeboten, einen der Gringottsschlosszauber darüber zu legen, aber sie hatten sich mit einem simpleren Schutzzauber begnügt. Rückblickend betrachtet hätten sie das Angebot vielleicht nicht so schnell ausschlagen sollen.   
  
„Dein Bruder hat die Tür so enthusiastisch weit geöffnet und ist dann so beschwingt gegangen, dass ich hineinschlüpfen konnte, ehe sie zugefallen ist. Ich dachte, ich überrasche dich.“ Weil eine Begegnung mit ihr ihn ja auch mit einer Vorwarnung nicht überfordert hätte. „Freust du dich gar nicht, mich zu sehen?“ Mit einem Mal war sie einen ganzen Schritt auf ihn zugekommen und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Wange. Das ging zu schnell.  
  
„Doch, ich freue mich. Aber ich habe nicht erwartet, dich wirklich zu sehen.“ Ihre Finger verharrten in der Bewegung und sie sah ihn schonungslos ahnungslos an.  
  
„Warum das denn nicht?“ Entschieden nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie aus seinem Gesicht. Es war faszinierend, wie echt sie sich anfühlte, obwohl sie vielleicht nicht einmal echt war. War sie ein Mensch? Oder ein Fabelwesen? Ein verwirrter Irrwicht vielleicht?  
  
„Ich hab mit Hermine geredet. Sie sagt, sie kennt dich nicht. Und demnach gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder sie hat mich belogen oder du hast mich belogen. Hermine kenne ich seit fünf Jahren, dich seit nicht einmal ganz fünf Tagen.“ Vollkommen unvermittelt traten Tränen in ihre Augen und liefen ihre Wangen hinab. „Hast du mich angelogen?“  
  
„Nein. Ich schwöre, ich habe dich nie belogen. Ich kann überhaupt nicht einmal lügen.“ Sie sah ihn so aufrichtig an und ihre Hand fühlte sich so warm und richtig in seiner an und er wusste, dass er ihr glauben wollte. Das hieß nicht unbedingt, dass er ihr auch glauben konnte, aber er wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass er es vielleicht mit einer völlig verrückten Lügnerin zu tun hatte. Er wollte einfach nur ihre Hand halten und sie ansehen. „Ich will doch bloß eine schöne Zeit haben. Mit dir.“  
  
„Eine schöne Zeit.“  
  
„Die Zeiten sind düster und ich brauche ein paar Lichtblicke. Ich brauche dich, Fred.“ Es war unfassbar dämlich es auch nur zu denken, aber mit diesen Worten eroberte sie sein Herz. Endgültig. Er konnte sich an keinen einzigen Moment in seinem Leben erinnern, in dem ihm jemand gesagt hatte, dass er ihn brauchte und es ernst gemeint hatte. Nicht George, nicht Ginny, nicht seine Mutter oder sonst jemand. Nicht einmal Angelina hatte gesagt, dass sie ihn brauchte. Sie hatte ihn gemocht, sie hatte ihn verabscheut, sie hatte ihn an sich gezogen und ihn zum Teufel gejagt, aber gebraucht hatte sie ihn nicht und falls doch, dann hatte sie es ihn niemals merken lassen.   
  
Laureline schlang ihre Arme um ihn, ihre Brüste wurden gegen ihn gepresst und ihre Haare kitzelten ihn am Kinn. „Ich bin ja da.“ Etwas unbeholfen umarmte er sie ebenfalls und strich ihr irgendwie ermunternd über den Rücken. „Wie wäre es, wenn du erstmal ganz reinkommst.“ Sie standen noch immer auf der Türschwelle und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn George nicht auf halber Strecke einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch erleiden würde, der ihn den Rückzug antreten ließ. Ohne ihn loszulassen, machte sie ganz kleine Schritte über die Türschwelle. Es war albern, aber er machte mit und fühlte sich ihr seltsam verbunden.  
  
Lachend und schluchzend rückte Laureline ein bisschen von ihm ab, legte ihre Hände auf seinen Schlüsselbeinen ab und sah ihn mit funkelnden und glänzenden Augen an.   
  
„Tut mir leid, ich bin manchmal so eine gefühlsduselige Kuh.“ Selbst, wenn sie sich selbst eine gefühlsduselige Kuh nannte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie diejenige war, die das Drehbuch kannte, während er selbst einen gewaltigen Texthänger hatte. „Dabei wollte ich doch, dass wir Spaß haben. Ich bin eigentlich gut darin, ein Mädchen zu sein, mit dem man Spaß haben kann.“  
  
„Du bist gut darin?“  
  
„Ja.“ Sie lächelte und es sah hinreißend aus. Eine Hand wanderte schon wieder in Richtung seines Gesichts. „Ich bin ein cooles Mädchen. Ich stelle nicht zu viele Fragen, ich bin nicht zu verklemmt und ich bin leicht zu unterhalten.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen, als seien das Kleinigkeiten. „Aber ich habe eben auch dieses überemotionale Rindvieh in mir, das manchmal ausbricht.“  
  
„Du bist doch nicht überemotional. Hast du mal mit Ginny geredet, wenn sie ihre Tage hat und einen Aufsatz für Snape schreiben muss? Das ist überemotional. Und wehleidig.“ Es gehörte nicht zu seinem Standardprogramm für gute Gespräche über Ginny zu lästern, aber ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein. „Du bist toll.“  
  
„Denkst du das wirklich?“  
  
„Klar. Seit der ersten Sekunde.“ Insofern diese Sekunde nicht schon mehrere Jahre zurücklag und mit der Frage danach verbunden gewesen war, ob er wusste, wo sich Neville Longbottoms flüchtiger Kröterich herumtrieb.   
  
„Warum hast du es dann nicht eher gesagt?“ Ehrlicherweise zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Hab nicht drüber nachgedacht. Ist es nicht komisch, Menschen einfach so ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass man sie toll findet? Ich meine, das klingt dann so, als hätte ich … als hätte ich irgendwelche Absichten.“ Das ganze Nachäffen bekam ihm nicht gut – er klang wirklich wie seine Tante Muriel.  
  
„Absichten?“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und klang verzückt. „Deine Ausdrucksweise ist zwar sehr vage, aber ich für meinen Teil habe sogar ganz bestimmte Absichten.“ Sie lehnte sich zu ihm vor und ihre Lippen berührten erst seinen Mundwinkel und küssten sich dann in Richtung seines Ohrläppchens. „Ich will mit dir schlafen.“ Erwartungsvoll kitzelten ihn die Worte in seinen Gehörgängen und bis sie sein Haupthirn erreichten, hatte sie sich bereits enger an ihn geschmiegt. „Jetzt gleich.“


	9. Verfall

**IX – Verfall**

  
  
  
Fred war entzaubert. Und überwältigt. Dieses wunderschöne und rasend gefährliche Mädchen war ihm so nah und eröffnete ihm, dass sie beabsichtigte, mit ihm zu schlafen. Unauffällig kniff er sich in den Arm. Er war hellwach. Und offenbar nicht so unauffällig wie er geglaubt hatte.  
  
„Hast du dich gerade selbst gezwickt?“ In ihrer Stimme schwang Belustigung mit, aber sie lächelte nicht und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er immer noch ein kleines bisschen Angst vor ihr hatte. Sie war so rätselhaft. So wundervoll. So unwirklich.  
  
„Das hier kann nicht echt sein.“ Das Mädchen in dem roten Kleid schmunzelte.  
  
„Ich habe dich nicht für so ungläubig gehalten, Fred Weasley.“ Er sollte einfach seine Skrupel und seine Bedenken überwinden und seine Gelegenheit nutzen. Aber etwas daran widerstrebte ihm. Er zwinkerte und wischte sich durch die Augen, aber das Bild verschwand nicht. Es wurde nicht trübe. „Du hältst mich also wirklich für eine Lügnerin. Oder denkst du, ich wäre am Ende verrückt?“  
  
„Du nicht. Aber ich vielleicht.“  
  
„Du? Du bist ja nicht einmal exzentrisch.“ Sie kam ihm wieder ein Stück näher und ihre Hand machte sich unmissverständlich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen. Wo waren nur seine eigenen Hände und warum konnte er keinen Gebrauch von ihnen machen? Wo war denn bloß sein Hirn verblieben? „Wobei … etwas seltsam bist du ja schon. Ich dachte, du fändest mich etwas … aufregender.“ Diese Anmerkung müsste ihn in Verlegenheit bringen, aber er war zu verwirrt, um erregt oder beschämt zu sein.  
  
„Ich will dich, oh glaub mir, ich will dich wirklich.“ Er versuchte ihre Hände in seine zu nehmen, aber er bekam sie nicht zu fassen. „Aber ich muss dich vorher etwas fragen.“ Sie lächelte. Sie war reizend. Sie war irrational schön und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er beim Anblick der zwei Jahre jüngeren Gryffindor je so verzückt gewesen war.  
  
„Bitte. Aber beeil dich.“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und er konnte nur ganz knapp dort bleiben, wo er war. Es wäre so einfach sie zu küssen. Und so verkehrt.  
  
„Ist dir bewusst, dass du Hermine Granger bis aufs Haar gleichst? Dass ihr euch nicht nur ähnlich seht, sondern identisch? Dass ihr ein und dieselbe Person sein könntet … oder sogar seid.“ Sie schien nicht schockiert zu sein. Nicht einmal verwundert. Ihn beschlich eine furchtbare, entwaffnende Vermutung. „Hermine?“  
  
Ganz langsam, sehr gemächlich, fing sie an den Kopf zu schütteln.  
  
„Ich bin nicht Hermine.“ Ihre Augen flackerten und er war sich plötzlich sehr sicher, dass Hermines Augen genau dasselbe Braun hatten. Es gab wirklich nicht den geringsten Unterschied und obgleich er Hermine nie in einem eng anliegenden roten Kleid gesehen hatte, war er sich sicher, dass Laureline kein Gramm mehr wog und kein Gramm anders platziert war als beim Original. „Aber ich weiß, dass ich ein Abbild von ihr bin.“  
  
„Ein Abbild?“  
  
„Ein Spiegelbild. Eine Kopie.“ Von einer Sekunde auf die andere verzog sich ihr Gesicht und sie fing an zu weinen. Komischerweise fiel es ihm zum ersten Mal leicht sie zu umarmen, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass er sie trösten konnte.   
  
„Du bist keine Freundin von Hermine, oder?“ Sie schüttelte wild den Kopf und ihre Locken schlugen ihm ins Gesicht. „Aber wer bist du dann?“ Er hielt sie ein Stück von sich weg und sah in ihre glänzenden Augen. Wenn er nicht so verzweifelt wäre, dann könnte er die Kuriosität der Situation witzig finden. „Wer bist du?“  
  
„Laureline. Einfach nur Laureline.“  
  
Er stellte die falschen Fragen. Immer noch.  
  
„Und was bist du?“  
  
„Wer weiß das schon so genau. Wer will das denn schon wissen? Willst du wissen woraus jede Faser deines Körpers gemacht ist? Woraus deine Gedanken bestehen? Wie jedes deiner Gefühle zusammengesetzt wird?“ Die Vorstellung, dass seine Gedanken aus irgendeinem greifbaren Material gemacht wurden, traf ihn heftig. Es war unheimlich. „Wir sind keine Geister in Maschinen. Wir sind einfach nur da.“ Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor und küsste seine Mundwinkel. „Und ich mag dich.“  
  
„Du kennst mich kaum.“  
  
„Das eine hat doch mit dem anderen nichts zu tun.“ Sie redeten bloßen Unsinn, aber sie hatte Recht. Selbst wenn er keine Ahnung hatte wer oder was dieses Mädchen war, änderte das nichts daran, dass er sie mochte. Und sie küssen wollte. Unendlich lange küssen wollte.  
  
Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie von ihrem ersten Kuss behauptet hatte, dass es der Wunsch von einem Unbekannten gewesen sei. Er war in der außergewöhnlich guten Position, sich seine Wünsche selber erfüllen zu können und darum zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob das moralisch vertretbar war. Ohne zu hinterfragen, ob sie etwas dagegen einzuwenden hatten, dass seine Hände auf ihren Hüften lagen und seine Zähne sich für eine Sekunde in ihre Unterlippe bohrten, ehe sie den Kuss erwiderte.  
  
Er wollte sie auffressen, sie einatmen und sie nie wieder gehen lassen.   
  
Er wollte wunschlos glücklich sein.  
  


* * *

  
  
Er war eingeschlafen und wurde von dem Geräusch eines sich öffnenden Schlosses geweckt. Er lag nicht in seinem Bett, sondern auf dem Sofa. Die Kissen waren quer über den Teppichboden verteilt und er trug kein einziges Kleidungsstück. Er war allein und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was passiert war, nachdem er beschlossen hatte sich auf Laureline einzulassen. Hatten sie wirklich miteinander geschlafen? Daran würde er sich doch erinnern. Er würde doch nicht sein erstes Mal mit einem so unwahrscheinlichen Mädchen vergessen. Oder doch? Als er sich aufsetzte, entdeckte er einen eindeutigen Fleck auf dem Polster.  
  
Wieso konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er sich ausgezogen hatte? Wieso wusste er nicht mehr, dass er von ihr auf das Sofa gedrückt worden war oder sie auf das Sofa gedrückt hatte? Und wieso hatte er einen Samenerguss auf dem Sofa gehabt? Er mochte kein Profi sein, aber er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass das Meiste an Flüssigkeiten in ihr landen würde.   
  
Bestürzt und von einer ihm fremden Panik getrieben, setzte er sich auf, nur um sich in naturschöner, frontaler Sicht Angelina Johnson zuzuwenden, die nach dem ersten Starren eine 180-Grad-Drehung hinlegte.  
  
„Ich glaube, ich sollte gehen.“ Gerade als Fred darüber nachdachte, was er in seiner Lage wohl dazu sagen konnte, wurde ihm klar, dass Angelina gar nicht mit ihm, sondern mit seinem Bruder geredet hatte, der den Flur herunterkam.   
  
„Hey, ich dachte du wolltest noch-“ Georges Stimme klang ungewohnt, irgendwie sanfter und auch ein bisschen wehleidiger als sonst. Das änderte sich ganz schnell, als er Freds Nacktheit bemerkte. Er sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Oh wow.“  
  
„George, ich glaube ich verliere den Verstand.“  
  
„Für mich sieht es eher so aus, als hättest du deine Hose verloren. Und dein Hemd. Und deine Socken.“ Und einen beträchtlichen Teil seiner Würde. Ein nervöses, aber regelmäßiges Geräusch erfüllte den Raum und er konnte Angelinas Fuß sehen, der sich auf und ab bewegte. „Geht es dir nicht gut?“  
  
Es war eine normale Frage, die nicht unangebracht gewesen wäre, wenn er in Georges Augen nicht das wissbegierige Funkeln erkannte hätte, das er zum ersten Mal entdeckt hatte, als sein Bruder einen kotzenden Erstklässler zu seinem Wohlbefinden befragt hatte. Vor fast drei Jahren, als die Nasch-und Schwänzleckereien noch in der Testphase gesteckt hatten. Er war erleuchtet. Und fassungslos. Über seine eigene Naivität  
  
„Du warst das.“ Angelina räusperte sich unbehaglich, aber die Mundwinkel seines Bruders zuckten. „Du hast Laureline auf mich losgelassen!“ George grinste ihn freudvoll und triumphierend an. Das alte Spiel. Zwilling gegen Zwilling. Und er hatte zum allerersten Mal haushoch verloren.  
  
„Du hast lang gebraucht, Freddie.“


	10. George

**X – George**

  
  
Wenn seine Schmerzgrenze Merkwürdigkeiten betreffend in den letzten Tagen nicht bis in ungeahnte Höhen ausgereizt worden wäre, dann würde er sich sicherlich ein wenig unwohl dabei fühlen in einem Morgenmantel und zutiefst gedemütigt mit George und Angelina - die sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit und mit hochroten Wangen wieder umgedreht hatte, ihm aber seit zehn Minuten nicht in die Augen gesehen hatte - an seinem ureigenen Küchentisch zu sitzen.  
  
George hatte sich geweigert sein verderbliches Geheimnis preiszugeben, ehe er keinen Tee aufgesetzt hatte. Als die drei Tassen auf dem Tisch standen, bemerkte Fred, dass der Tee eine klare, rötliche Färbung hatte, anders als in den vergangenen Tagen.   
  
„Was ist das?“ Seine Skepsis war nicht länger unterschwellig vorhanden, sondern nicht länger zu leugnen. Er misstraute seiner besseren Hälfte und empfand es als tröstlich, dass Angelina ebenfalls unsicher den Wasserdampf beobachtete, der aus ihrer eigenen Tasse nach oben trieb.  
  
„Das ist ein ganz gewöhnlicher Granatapfeltee. Aus einem Muggelsupermarkt.“ George neigte, wenn man ihn nicht aufhielt, zum Dozieren und weil er einer von denen war, die sich gerne selbst reden hörten, sah Fred keinen Grund, sich jetzt schon aktiv in die Unterhaltung miteinzubringen. George hatte ihn drangekriegt. Was inszeniert. Und das würde er zelebrieren wollen. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir erzählst, was du heute Abend so gemacht hast?“  
  
„Ich hatte Besuch.“ Georges Augen leuchteten wie ein ganzer Sternenhimmel und Angelina sah man das Unbehagen an. „Von Laureline.“  
  
„George, ich glaube, ich will das hier nicht hören. Ich melde mich später bei dir.“ Sein Bruder ließ ein jahrelang ersehntes Date so unglimpflich enden, nur um seinen Triumph bis zuletzt auszukosten? Falsch gesetzte Prioritäten. Eindeutig. Mit einem wilden Quietschen schob Angelina ihren Stuhl zurück, nahm ihre Tasse mit und verließ die Wohnung mit einem dezenten Knall.  
  
„Das hast du in den Sand gesetzt.“ George schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.  
  
„Sie hat die Tasse noch. Sie kommt wieder.“ Gelassen lehnte George sich zurück und schloss genießerisch die Augen. „Erzähl mir von ihr. Erzähl mir von Laureline – hübscher Name, übrigens.“  
  
„Sag mal willst du mich verarschen, es war doch deine Idee?! Sie ist deine Idee.“ Warum war ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen? Die Assoziationen, die Laurelines Erscheinung in ihm hervorgerufen hatte und die schrägen Wortspiele, die Orte wie der Wonderland Market dargeboten hatten, entsprangen einem Kinderbuch, das George abgöttisch geliebt hatte, während er irgendwann angefangen hatte, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, wenn Tante Muriel damit um die Ecke gebogen kam.   
  
„Nein.“ Sein Bruder grinste schonungslos. „Genau genommen ist sie deine Idee.“ Das war die Pointe? Er kam nicht umhin ein bisschen enttäuscht zu sein.  
  
„Also ist Laureline ein billiger Schattentrick gewesen?“ George schnappte beleidigt nach Luft.  
  
„Sie ist ein Kunstwerk! Sie verkörpert das, was du dir gewünscht hast, sie kann selbstständig im Dialog interagieren und du kannst sie berühren. Sie ist viel mehr als ein Schatten! Oder war sie kein fleischgewordener feuchter Traum?“ Nun wurde sein Gesicht heiß und er begriff wie tief der Schlag noch sitzen würde, den George ihm verpasst hatte. „Vor nicht mal einem halben Jahr habe ich dir doch erzählt, dass ich ein neues Patent anstrebe - kannst du dich daran erinnern?“  
  
„Eine perfektionierte Variante der Tagtraumzauber.“ Ihm blieben die Worte fast im Hals stecken. Sein ganzes Leben lang durfte er sich von seinem Zwilling nun schon anhören, dass er ein schlechter Zuhörer war und bislang hatte Fred immer dagegengehalten und behauptet, dass er George gar nicht zuhören musste, da er seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Die Falschheit dieser Aussage würde heute endgültig bewiesen werden. „Laureline ist ein Tagtraumzauber?“  
  
„Jetzt bist du auf der richtigen Spur, Freddie. Aber sie ist noch ein bisschen mehr als das. Sie ist quasi die Variante eines Tagtraumzaubers, die nicht unbedingt an Schüler frei verkäuflich sein sollte. Ich dachte, wir könnten unsere Zielgruppe erweitern und ein paar Späße für Erwachsene erfinden.“ Er war mit einem teuflischen Genie aufs Engste verwandt und hatte es nicht gewusst. „Du trinkst eine Tasse mit dem entsprechenden Wundertrank und schon werden dir in den nächsten Stunden deine geheimen Fantasien erfüllt. Das Mädchen, das dir in der Schule die kalte Schulter gezeigt hat? Die schöne Unbekannte auf der Straße, die in der Menschenmenge verschwunden ist, ehe du sie ansprechen konntest? Oder die beste Freundin deiner kleinen Schwester, die im wahren Leben tabu ist? Sie alle kehren zu dir zurück und zwar endlich als diejenigen, die du immer in ihnen sehen wolltest. Sie sind sie selbst, aber sie sind gleichzeitig besser.“   
  
„Ich hätte mich dafür begeistern können, wenn du mir davon erzählt hättest, anstatt mich als Versuchskaninchen zu missbrauchen.“  
  
„Oh, aber ich habe dir davon erzählt. Wir haben gerade Entwaffnungszauber in der DA geübt und du konntest deine Augen nicht von einer gewissen jungen Dame lassen.“ George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, ich gewinne deine Aufmerksamkeit auf originelle Art und Weise.“  
  
„Das ist dir gelungen.“   
  
„Ich weiß.“ Bescheidenheit klang anders. „Aber jetzt musst du mir alle Einzelheiten beichten, damit wir an der Vermarktung arbeiten können. Ging es dir körperlich gut oder hattest du irgendwelche Beschwerden? Ich hatte zwischenzeitlich das Gefühl, ich habe die Dosis ein wenig zu hoch angesetzt. Du hast dich schlecht gefühlt, oder?“  
  
„Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen … allerdings nur an den Tagen, an denen Laureline mich nicht besucht hat.“ Und als… ihm fiel etwas auf, das er bislang nicht bemerkt hatte. Eine aberwitzige Parallelität. „Immer wenn Luna mich besucht hat, hatte ich Kopfschmerzen. Sonst ging es eigentlich.“ Er wusste immer noch nicht, ob er wütend, beschämt oder beeindruckt war, aber als George ein unerwartet dreckiges Grinsen aufsetzte, schwankte seine innere Verfassung in Richtung absoluter Scham.   
  
„Überrascht mich nicht. Original und Ebenbild nebeneinander gestellt zu sehen, überlastet den Kopf.“   
  
„Was meinst du?“ Es wurde immer offensichtlicher, dass sie aneinander vorbei redeten, aber Fred musste es einfach hören. Er musste es hören, damit die argen Nebensätze der letzten Stunden endlich einen Sinn ergaben. Für gewöhnlich gab er nicht so schnell klein bei, aber er fühlte sich machtlos.  
  
„Luna ist deine Laureline gewesen … oder nicht?“ George mochte ein Genie sein, aber er hatte einen Denkfehler gemacht und dieser Fehler, dieses kleinste Scheitern, erleichterte ihn. Sein Bruder war fehlbar. Er war verdammt gut, aber nicht perfekt. Laurelines Art zu tänzeln statt zu gehen und die Schleifen in ihren Haaren erinnerten ihn zwar nachträglich wirklich an Luna Lovegood, aber es war nicht Lunas Gesicht gewesen, das sie gehabt hatte.  
  
„Na ja, so würde ich es nicht ausdrücken. Nein. Laureline hatte keine besondere Ähnlichkeit mit Loony Lovegood.“ Er hatte die Unterstellungen, dass er auf Luna stehen würde, nie so richtig ernst genommen, aber George schien der Idee nachhaltig verfallen zu sein. „Luna ist echt nicht mein Fall.“ Das war eine Übertreibung, aber möglicherweise ließ sich ein letzter Rest seines Stolzes noch retten. George wurde blass.  
  
„Aber … aber es war doch auch nicht Angelina, oder?“ Endlich klang sein kleiner Bruder ein bisschen kleinlaut.   
  
„Keine Sorge, ich bin kein Wiederholungstäter.“  
  
„Aber … aber wer war sie dann?“   
  
Das war sie. Die Frage aller Fragen. Fred hatte sich Tage und Nächte damit herumgeschlagen herauszufinden, wer Laureline wohl sein mochte und die Antwort, die er bekommen hatte, jagte ihm Angst ein, aber sie erschreckte ihn nicht zu Tode. Er war vielleicht ein schlechter Mensch, weil er davon träumte Hermine Granger zu besitzen, aber er war anders als sein Zwillingsbruder keine Bedrohung für die Menschheit oder das Seelenheil seiner Geschwister. Er war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als ein schlechter Zuhörer, ein Scherzkönig und ein Tagträumer.  
  
„Sie war hinreißend.“ Und ab sofort auch ein Geheimnishüter.  
  



End file.
